Nine Inch Knife
by mrs.friendly lover
Summary: When a girl, Mellanie, gets a present from her dead father on her birthday, it is revealed to her that she has to do 3 things to get the letter that tells her what really happend to her father.
1. Chapter 1: How bad can one birthday be?

**I do not own Supernatural but **

**i do own my own characters! **

Sam's arms were wrapped around Mellanie as she woke up. A fluttering feeling came to her. She didn't know what love was till she met him. He thought he knew what it was with his old girlfriend, Jessica, but it was nothing compared to how he felt about Mellanie. It didn't help that every person he loved died, except Dean. That makes him very worried whenever he was away from her.

Mellanie "traveled" with the brothers. In fact that's how she meet them. She was in Chicago hunting vampires, the same ones that killed her father. She was out for revenge and that makes people get sloppy. They had her cornered when out of nowhere the heads started flying. Mellanie was surprised for a few minutes, but that passed and she was back to killing every last one of them. She has been with the boys ever since.

Sam's relationship with Mellanie took time. The instant attraction was there, but it took time for their love to grow. Mellanie wasn't sure about getting involved with someone she worked with, that always made things a little harder to do. Her relationships, before Sam, were like Dean's. A one niter in whatever motel she was staying at. That meant no one would get hurt and she could still have some fun.

Dean, as usual, came stumbling into the motel room around mid-night. He knew that Sam hated when he interrupted their time alone. They only got a couple of hours of alone time considering they had to be in a car with Dean for 8 or 9 hours a day. In his drunken state he was knocking things over and being extremely loud.

Mellanie shot up from the bed her and Sam shared. She didn't have on a shirt, considering her prior activities, so Dean saw everything. He got a giant smile on his face and she pulled a blanket over herself.

"You know if you weren't with my brother, we would be having a lot of fun right know." He slured and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up, your drunk, and I would never in a million years sleep with you." She spat at him.

"Is that a fact, I see the way you look at me. I can always feel you eyes on me, it's like you always undressing me with those crystal blue eyes of yours."

"Sleep it off." Sam said sleepily.

Mellanie lay back down and she could hear Dean flop onto the bed. He was out in no time as was Sam. On the other hand Mellanie couldn't go back to sleep so easily. She got out of bed and headed for the restroom. Her phone was just outside the door, so she grabbed it and closed the door behind her.

She had just one voicemail. It was from her mother, which surprised her considering she hadn't talked to her in a year. They had a big falling out about the fact that she wanted to hunt. Her mother was strongly agenized it because that was how her father had died. That fact just made her want to do it more.

"Mellanie, I know that you don't want to hear from me, but I can't go today with out talking to you. Happy birthday baby, you may be mad at me but I don't really care. You are my only daughter and I love you. I hope your being safe out there." She gave a heavy sigh and hung up.

Today was her birthday and she didn't even remember. It had been a couple of years since she last celebrated her birthday. Even thought she was turning 26 she didn't wait to open a present or eat cake till her father got home. He would be on a hunt and she wouldn't do anything till he got back, even if it was a week after the fact. She was now 27 and didn't even remember.

A tear come out of her eye, just one. She never cried more then a couple tears at a time. She didn't see the point in wasting her time with a silly thing like emotions. They always got in the way of getting the job done. A light knock on the door snapped her back into reality. She opened the door and found Dean standing there that was a little bit of a surprise for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. I thought you were asleep?" Mellanie sniffled.

"You're not fine; I can tell I wrote the book on lying about feelings." He tried stepping into the bathroom, but she wouldn't let him in.

"I'm fine; just leave me alone for a while. We have a long day tomorrow and you need to sleep of whatever you put into your body tonight. Did you go for the purple nurples again?"

"Alright, that's the last time I try to be nice to you. I'm sick of your shit. We all have problems and, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, you need to talk to someone." Dean was looking her straight in the eyes as he said this.

"You sound like your brother."

"I know but he was right when it came to me, so I have a feeling it will be right for you."

With that he went back to bed and Mellanie closed the bathroom door. She waited till her feelings were under control and she went back to bed. Sam was still sound asleep and she wiggled under his arms and went to bed.

In the morning, Sam was up and doing research. He was always doing research or working on something that had to do with a case. Dean was gone so she stayed under the blanket as long as she could. When they heard his car pull up, she quickly got her shirt off the floor and put it on. He walked in a minute later with coffee and some breakfast sandwiches.

"Yummy, more gas station food." Sam joked.

"Actually, it's from a restaurant. You see we missed something very important yesterday."

'Shit, how did he find out?' Mellanie thought, giving him a death glare.

"What did we miss? It wasn't a holiday was it?" Sam was racking his brain trying to think of what holiday he forgot.

"I thought you would have known Sammy. I mean of all things to forget, your girlfriend's birthday shouldn't be one of them." Dean smiled at me.

"What? It was your birthday and you didn't tell me, but you told Dean." He looked so hurt.

"I didn't tell him. I didn't ever remember myself. How did you know?" She said looking at Dean with angry eyes.

"Your mother called me, I was waiting for you to say something last night but you never did. Why is that?"

"That would be none of your business Dean. Why are you always getting into my life?" She got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam said.

"Out, I might be back later. Call me if you need anything for the case." She slammed the door behind her.

"Why did you do that?" Sam said slamming his laptop closed.

"I would have done the same thing for you. It's not my fault she can't take it."

"Why did she take it so hard?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Maybe you should ask her? She was crying in the bathroom last night."

"What? Why?" Sam was worried now.

She had never been caught crying before. Sam had always been able to tell when she had been crying, but had never seen a tear on her face. Dean used to joke that she had no tear ducks. After the worry passed a sense of sadness came to him. He should have been there for her.

"I should go get her."

"Let her cool down first. No need to get her really pissed off. An angry Mellanie is a scary Mellanie."

While the boys were talking Mellanie walked to the closes bar. It was early so hardly anyone was there. Only the bartender was in there. She walked right up to him and asked for a couple shots of vodka. He looked at her funny but didn't argue with her. She downed the first one before she sat down.

"Your day can't be that bad, it's only 10 o'clock in the morning." He said cleaning out the glass he just washed.

"You wanna bet?"

"I'll bet you that shot in front of you."

"So I haven't heard from my mom in like 2 years and she decides that she is going to wish me a happy birthday. Well that in itself is stressful, and then my boyfriend's brother finds out that it was my birthday. Mind you I didn't tell anyone that it was my 27th birthday, so he decides to tell him that it was my birthday and causes a big fucking deal as soon as I wake up."

The bartender just pushed the drink at her. She smiled weakly at him and knocks the shot back. He pores an other one for her along with one for himself. She sits there for an hour drinking and talking to Steve, the bartender.

More people have started to show up, so she didn't notice when Sam and Dean walked in. Sam wasn't hard to miss, with him being as tall as Yeti. He came up behind and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and swung a fist around, it made contact with Dean's chest.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He said rubbing his chest.

"What do you think jack ass? You made my day suck, and its only noon." She slurred and wobbled on her stool.

"Come on; let's just get you back to the hotel." Sam tried to help her off the stool but she pulled her arm from his hand.

"Don't touch me." She said loudly, calling attention to them.

"You need any help Mellanie." Steve said walking over to them.

"Yah, I need them to get out of here."

He looked at them for a few minutes before he said anything.

"Maybe you should go with them."

"Why? They don't care about me; they only care about each other."

"Then why did they come and find you? If they didn't care then they would have let you drink the day way."

"You know, you're good at reasoning with a drunk." She pointed out.

"It comes with the job. Go sleep it off." He smiled.

"Fine but I'm going to be back before we leave. You're a good person to talk too." She said as she turned around and headed for the door.

Sam tried to help her when she stumbled but she yelled that she could do it herself. The walk back to the motel room was longer then it should have been. Mellanie stumbled into the room and lay on Dean's bed, only because it was closer to the door. Sam stayed with her the rest of the day. When she was puking her guts out or when she was passed out.

Dean watched his brother take care of her. He didn't say much the rest of the day. It made him think of how much he wanted that. Not a drunken mess of a girlfriend but someone to take care of, other than Sammy. He wanted someone that would stick with him through anything and someone who would take care of him. He was jealous of Mellanie and Sam. They had someone to share life with, he didn't.

The whole day was blown. That meant they had to stay in town longer. Mellanie, Sam, and Dean hated staying in a town longer then necessary. It was a rule they made a long time ago, in and out, no time for messing around. It worked pretty well for them. They got more done in their time.

It was the middle of the night again and Mellanie was wide awake. The boy's were asleep and she was left to think about what she did. She knew it was stupid and it wasn't like her. Her emotions never got the best of her. She was always in check and never ever got to drunk to handle anything.

She felt like a million little people were ringing bells in her head. The lights were killing her so she turned them off. Her phone started to sing Eye of the Tiger, the only time she heard that was when her mother called. The short internal debate began.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"You picked up?" Her mother's voice was nothing but shock.

"Yah, I can't believe it either. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I...I miss you."

There was a small pause before Mellanie said anything. What could she say to her? She missed her mom too but it was hard for her to talk to her about feelings. Not a whole lot for sharing went on after her father passed.

"I have to go mom. We have a lot going on right now."

"It's the middle of the night, what could you possible be doing?"

"Mom, it was a long day and I just want some time to myself. Just give me time."

"Fine, I'll call you later."

"Wait, did you tell Dean about my birthday?"

"I might have, but I thought he already knew."

"Whatever, goodbye mom."

She hung up and closed her eyes. More tears, started to fall from her eyes. They were closed so she didn't know that Sam and Dean were awake. Sam put his arms around her, but she was too sad to push him away. She wanted so badly to stop crying and act like she didn't care. Dean opened a bottle of tequila and put it under her nose. That made her want to puke all over again. She pushed the bottle away and ran to the bathroom. Sam was right behind her.

"Do you need anything?" He said on the other side of the door frame.

"Just hold my hair back." She said simply.

Sam laughed but did as she asked. He held her hair back as she emptied her stomach 4 times. Dean went to the store and got her something for the nausea. While he was gone, Sam just sat with Mellanie on the bathroom floor. As much as she loved him for being there, she wanted him to go away and let her be miserable in peace.

"I'm sorry, Dean shouldn't have brought it up and I should have been less upset about it."

"No, it's my fault I should have told you, but I didn't remember."

"How can you not remember your birthday?"

"Well my last birthday I didn't celebrate because my dad was gone and when he got back it was too late. Then he died and I just haven't really thought about it. It hurts less." She said looking down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, happy late birthday. Do you want to know your present?" He smiled pulling her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"I don't deserve one."

"Yes you do. Everyone deserves a present on their birthday."

"I don't want one." She looked down

"Look at me," he waited for her to do so," I love you."

That was the first time he had ever said that to her. He had only said it to Jessica, his mother, his father, and Dean. It was not only a big thing for him but it was a big thing for her. She had never had someone outside of her family tell them they loved her. She didn't know what to say. As much she wanted to say it back, she couldn't bring herself past the fear. He said it first, but she thought that if she said it back he would take it back. It made no sense, but it seemed to click in her head.

"I...I can't handle this." She said.

"I'm not expecting you to say it back. I'm ready to say it, you don't have to be. I don't want you to say something you don't feel."

"You're being too sweet about this." She got up from the floor and started to walk away.

Sam fallowed after her. Dean wasn't back yet so the front was quiet. Mellanie began passing in front of her and Sam's bed. She didn't know what to do. All of this stuff had popped up in just two days, they still hadn't stopped or figured out what they were up against, and now Sam was confessing his love for her.

"I know you're not ready, but I am. Just having you know that I love you makes me feel better. I'm not forcing your hand, I promise you that." Sam said calmly.

"I know you're not forcing me to say anything, but I feel like a terrible person for not saying it back. It might have made you feel better but it sure as hell makes me feel worse."

The door to the room opened and Dean popped his head in.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"No." Mellanie said.

"Yes." Sam said at the same time.

"You didn't just tell her did you?" He said looking at his younger brother with a look on his face that said he was stupid.

"What's it to you anyway? It's my relationship, not yours."

"See and now we have drama. That's the one thing I can't stand about couples, the drama. You guys had none and that made it bearable to be around you too. Now it's going to be weird." Dean pouted sitting at the table in the kitchenette.

"It's not going to be weird."

"Yes it will, it always gets weird after the first person says the L-word."

"Sam, do you think I could talk to Dean alone for a minute?" Mellanie looked at him with her "I'm adorable" face.

He reluctantly said yes and then left the room. Dean had no idea what she was going to say, but he knew that it wasn't going to be good. Mellanie only talked to him in private when he was in trouble or she needed a favor that she couldn't ask of Sam. The last time they had a talk was when Mellanie wanted to be used as bait for a pretty nasty ghost. Sam would have nothing to do with it, but Dean was into it. That's the only way they would have gotten the sucker.

"Now what?" He said.

"I need you to tell me why you would bring up my birthday? I obviously didn't want anyone to know about it. So, why would you want to make me look like a bitch? And how long have you been talking to my mother?"

Dean looked like he was about to let everything go, but he didn't. He got up from his place and moved to the refrigerator. He opened it up and started looking for something. He pulled out a brown paper bag and tossed it to Mellanie.

"What is this?"

"The answers to most of your questions." Dean sat on his bed and waited for her to open it.

Her fingers wrapped around the opening of the bag. It was a small bag, but what was inside the bag was much bigger. It was a nine inch iron blade with a wooden handle. On the handle was a carving of a pentagram and the initials H. K.

"Where did you get this?" She spat.

"It was sent to me by your mother. It had a letter for you and a note for me. It said that I should give you it for your birthday. She only knew where we were because I have been talking to her sense you left."

"That's been a year, you wait know to tell me that you've been talking to my mother." Mellanie was furious.

"Don't be mad at me, I was doing this for your own good. Your mother cares about you; I let her know what is going on and how natural all of this comes to you. She is proud of you."

"Then why did she have to wait more then a fucking year to call me?"

"Are you that stupid, Mellanie? She is scared to talk to you, like you said; it's been more then a year."

"Why did you bring it up? Sam must think I'm a bitch for not saying anything to him about it."

"He doesn't think you're a bitch. In fact he knows the whole story. I told him yesterday." Dean looked at her then the door.

"You said something about a letter." She said after a heavy sigh.

"I did?" He smiled.

"Stop being a jack ass, that's why you got ghost sickness 3 times in the last 6 months."

"Now why do you have to go and bring that up?" He winded.

"You're the one that is acting like an ass."

"I would give it too you, but there are some stipulations with me giving it too you." He had a giant evil smile on his face.

"And what would those be?"

"You can't get it till you kill what we're hunting, you have more then a 5 minute conversation with your mother and you tell Sam you love him."

Mellanie's mouth dropped at the last condition. She would never be able to read that letter now. The first would be easier then making pie, the second would be difficult but doable. The third, now that might cause some issues. She wasn't ready to say those three little words and she didn't think she would be for a long long time.

"You're a fucking ass whole!" She yelled.

"How am I the ass whole, I wasn't the one to place all the rules? Ever heard the phrases don't shot the messenger?"

"Who did?"

"According to my note, your father."

A loud knock came to the door fallowed by an even louder voice saying something about room service. When no one answered the door flow open and a little Hispanic women came into the room backward. She was humming a familiar song, something that Mellanie knew but couldn't put her finger on. Dean cleared his thought and the little women's head popped up and turned around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry mister. I didn't know someone was in here. If no sign is on door I must clean the room."

"That's alright, do you think you can give us a minute." He said motioning to Mellanie, who was still holding the knife, looking stunned.

"Yes sir, I will be right outside if you need anything."

Dean could tell she was worried that Mellanie might attack him or herself.

"We shouldn't have any problems, but thank you."

"Mellanie, are you breathing over there?"

"He's dead. How could he give you something for me if he's dead?"

"I don't really know. What I don't get is how he knows about Sam. You've only know me and Sam for what a year. You're dads been dead for a little over a year."

"Well, umm Sam and I have known each other for longer then you know."

"What?"

"Yah, you remember how Sam went on that trip alone awhile back. He was coming to meet me."

"Meet you? He didn't say anything about meeting you."

"We had been talking online for a while. I was on a hunting site for a while, and then we moved to a messenger, he didn't say anything because it's a stupid way to meet someone. We both know that you would have given him shit for it. So don't even get pissed off at him for it."

"You're right; I would have made fun of that one for weeks." He chuckled.

"I have to go fine him." Mellanie said heading for the door.

"You can't leave like that."

"And why the hell not?" She turned angrily to face him.

"Because you have a giant knife in your hand and you are wearing only a really baggy sweatshirt."

She looked down at her outfit, he was right. Only in a sweatshirt she couldn't leave. She quickly got to the duffel bag and pulled out a pair of green cargo pants. On her way back to the door she put them on and put the knife in one of the big pockets. The maid was still out side and she gave Mellanie a funny look as she walked past.

"You can go in now, but I don't know if he wants you to clean up in there."

"I'll go ask him." She said hesitantly walking over to the door.

Mellanie walked around the small down town area looking for a car. When she said she had to go find him, she wasn't talking about Sam. She was talking about her father. He had to be somewhere near by, how else would he knew were she was and that things were still going on with herself and Sam.

There was an old Lincoln town car in an alee. It was unlocked but the keys were elsewhere. In less then a minute she had it hotwired and on the road. She first drove to every hotel/motel in the town and tried all her dad's aliases. Nothing came up so she started going to the surrounding towns. It took her most of the rest of the day to realize that her father wasn't going to be found.

She started back for her own motel. It was late and now another day of hunting had pasted. Mellanie noticed a set of red and blue lights flashing in front of a house. What ever they were hunting had taken another life. She felt horrible that someone lost their life because hers was falling apart. It wasn't right, and she intended to set it right as soon as she could.

She put the Lincoln back where she had taken it from and walked back to her room. Sam and Dean were nowhere in sight. However, there was note on the bed.

Mellanie

Went to find you and some dinner, stay put

Love Sammy


	2. Chapter 2: Can You Feel the Love?

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

He must have thought he was in big trouble because he signed Sammy. He never called himself Sammy unless he felt that he was in some sort of trouble or he wanted something. So, Mellanie waited for the boys to come back.

It was a pretty long wait with nothing to do but think about her father being alive and watching her. It was a comforting thought for her to have. She had always thought her father was dead and gone. It made her smile to think about it. Would he be proud of her for hunting? Does he think she is doing a good job?

Sam and Dean walked into the room arguing about whom would win in a fight: a windigo or a vampire.

"Sammy, a vampire can out run a windigo any day of the week."

"A windigo is probably the greatest hunter in the world; it doesn't need to out run anything. All it would have to do is set a trap and wait for it to fall into it."

"I would have to agree with Sammy on this one Dean." Mellanie chimes in.

Sam's head snaps in the direction of Mellanie. He drops his food and runs to her side. Wrapping her in a giant hug he pulls her close.

"Thank God you're alright."

"I'm fine, Hun."

"I thought you were going to find me? Where did you go?"

"I just needed a drive to clear my head is all. Just some time to think everything over."

"Are you planning on leaving us?" Dean asks

"No, I just needed to think about what we talked about."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's bag of food from the floor. He put it on the table and started for the door again. Sam had is eyes on Mellanie the whole time Dean announced that he was going to go for a ride. He made sure to mention that he would be back in a couple of hours.

"Where did you go?" Mellanie said heading for the food.

"Just some local place, there were a lot of people out tonight."

"Do we have any idea on what we are hunting? I want to get this job done and out of the way as soon as possible."

"It could be a couple of things: it could be a vampire, a freakin witch, or just your regular mass murderer."

"I saw police at another house on my way back."

"Great, do you know what happened?" He asked her as he opened the bag of food Dean put on the table.

"Not really I just kind of drove past. I wanted to get back before it got too late."

"Can you do me a huge favor? Can you tell me what you talked to Dean about?"

"My birthday, how we really met, and my father." Mellanie said taking a bit of the cheese burger.

"Oh, and you couldn't talk about that in front of my why?"

"I didn't want to talk about it with you around. You would have made me cry."

Sam didn't say anything for awhile. He just let her eat her dinner and go through her routine in peace. Mellanie was somewhat glad that he was letting her do what she had to do. It was hard for her not to tell him everything; it was hard for her to keep anything from Sam.

"Hey Sam, you out there?"

"Yah, what do you need?"

"Can you bring me a pair of your sweatpants? I haven't done laundry yet."

"Sure thing."

He grabs a pair of his pants and walks into the bathroom. Mellanie is standing in front of the sink in a towel that is too small. The towel is barley covering her body and Sam runs his eyes over her. He steps further into the bathroom and closes the door.

"Thanks babe, I can wash them when I do some laundry." She smiles grabbing the pants.

"You know, Dean won't be back for a while still."

"So?"

"So, we have the place to ourselves and I really can't take you wearing that towel." He stepped closer and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Oh, cold hands." Her body tensed, goose bumps rose on her skin, and she stepped closer to Sam.

"How about you help me warm them up?" He ran his fingers down her back just above her ass.

"I don't think I'm going to have sex with you when your brother could get back at any time. It's just not going to work." She grabbed his hand and moved it from under her towel.

He looked at her with his puppy face and kissed her neck softly.

"Stop." She giggled.

"You know you like it." He smiled and kissed his way to the other side of her neck.

When he got to the hollow of her neck she let out a soft moan and moved closer to him. It was working; she was giving into his evil plan. She began to nibble and kiss on his neck. Sam took one of his hands out from under the towel and weaved it in her hair. He started to pull back on her head gently to expose more of her neck. When she moved her hands to the back of his neck the towel between them fell. The only thing separating them now was the clothes on Sam.

His shirt was the first thing to go. Mellanie ran her fingers down the front of his body and then under his shirt. As she pulled it up his arms went from cupping her breasts to going through the arm wholes on his shirt back to her breasts. She tossed his shirt to the floor and ran her hands over his now exposed chest. Her fingers met some of the scares on his body that Dean or she had to patch up. Each one had a memory behind it.

Sam was quiet self concuss about his scares and body, only because he used to be a fat kid when he was about twelve. He grabbed her hands and moved them back to his neck then he pulled her closer. When he felt her naked body press against his, he instantly wanted her. He wanted nothing more then to make love to her.

They kissed deeply and Sam unbuttoned his pants. With the assistance of gravity they fell to the floor, revealing his bulging penis. Mellanie could feel it through his jeans, but with them gone it was much easier to feel.

The water for Mellanie's shower was the perfect temperature. Sam stepped out of his pants and started for the shower, still holding Mellanie in his arms. Once they were in the shower, the water was hitting the back of Sam's neck and running down the front of his body. Mellanie pressed harder against Sam's penis causing him to have a moan escape his mouth. She smiled at what she did to him. She did it again and again causing him to get louder and louder.

"I don't have a condom on me."

"There should be one in here somewhere." Mellanie said looking around.

Luckily, Dean had left a box on the back of the toilet. Sam grabbed one and opened it with his teeth. In one movement it was on and Sam was thrusting his hard penis into Mellanie.

He started out in a slow rhythmic pattern and started moving faster and faster. As the water flowed over them, Sam's heavy breathing mixed with Mellanie's moaning. Mellanie began kissing him deeper then she had ever kissed him before. The pure pleasure that she was feeling was better then anything she had ever felt. It was better then her first kiss, her first date, even her first kill. It was pure adrenalin rushing through her veins and she loved it.

He started cuming as she bit into his lower lip. A cry of exotic erupted from both Sam and Mellanie. His knees almost gave out on him when he finished. It was the best sex they had ever had.

"I love you, Mell." He whispered.

Mellanie didn't hear him say anything, so she just held him close. They held each other for what seemed like seconds before they heard Dean come back. He knocked on the door and told them to wrap things up. He was just joking around and that made Mellanie and Sam laugh harder then necessary.

"I did come in here to take a shower." Mellanie said looking up into his eyes.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then." He smiled and got out of the shower.

She could hear everything from the shower. Dean was talking to Sam about the case. He had finally figured out what they were hunting. It was a ghoul; it was a smart one too. It only ate a couple people a year, the rest of the time it ate animals. This hunt would be easy, just a quick beheading and she would be one step closer to reading her father's letter.

When she was done with her shower, Dean was outside the door waiting. He had to pee badly. Mellanie always thought it was funny when Dean had to wait. He would start bouncing and whimpering about how much he had to go. It was like watching a little kid pout about something, cute yet annoying.

"God Mell, what is taking you so long?" He said pounding on the door.

"You do know that when you try to rush me it makes me move slower right?"

"Fine, take all the time out want in there. I guess I'll just have to piss on you bed."

"And I don't take kindly to threats either." She said opening the door.

"I would have to kick your ass too." Sam said from behind his laptop.

"Why?"

"Because that's my bed too." He smiled and went back to his work.

Mellanie got on some pajamas while Dean was still in the bathroom. She put on a pair of sweatpants and her dad's baggie old t-shirt. Sam would always comment on how she should wear something more revealing for him, but he didn't say anything about it tonight. Either Dean told him something about what they talked about earlier or he didn't care to notice what she was wearing anymore. She hoped into bed and rolled so she was facing the wall. Sam peaked over his laptop at her.

He thought she looked so innocent, that she should be at school becoming a nurse or something, not hunting ghouls and ghosts. It's the innocents that she should have at her age, no one should have to know all the things she's seen and done. Sam always wondered how long it would take her to realize that she could have a life outside of hunting. That she could get married, buy a house and car, maybe even have a couple kids. A life that would leave something after she died.

Dean was now out of the bathroom and looking at Mellanie too. He knew that she was having a hard time with all the stuff about her dad. He didn't want to be the one to bring it all up. He hated that her father didn't just saw up and tell her everything. Now he had to keep a secret from not only his brother's girlfriend but his brother as well. He wanted to go up to her and tell her that her father was still dad. That the things came to him from someone else.

"Why are you in bed? It's like 8 o'clock; you have a ghoul to kill." He said to the back of Mellanie's head.

"Let her sleep, we can take care of it."

"No, I have to do this." Mellanie said sitting up.

"What do you mean I? It's a team effort here." Sam says to both Mellanie and Dean.

"I have to do this on my own. It's just something I have to do."

"Fine, you can kill it by yourself but I am coming with you. Just to make sure you don't get hurt." Sam says.

"I guess I have to change now." She said grabbing for her duffel.

"Well if you two are leaving, I think I might go talk to that sexy bartender I met yesterday." Dean smiled.

"Do you even know her name?" Sam joked.

"As a matter of fact I do, it's Lilly Sanders." Dean said proudly.

"Lilly Sanders, You have to be kidding me?" Mellanie said pulling on her jeans.


	3. Chapter 3: Gifts from the Past

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

Mellanie went running into the bar Dean was meeting Lilly in. She looked around the open room for someone. On the way there Dean and Sam didn't ask questions. She had a look of worry on her face that made them not what to know what was going on him her mind. The boys were standing close behind Mellanie. Then out of no where a tiny red headed girl ran up to her and dragged her away.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" Sam yelled.

The little red haired girl didn't say anything as she drug Mellanie to the ladies room. Sam was going to go after her but didn't when he saw they were going into the ladies room. Sam looked at his brother with shock.

"What do we do?"

"Order a couple beers, what else do you do in a bar?"

"Was that Lilly?" He asked sitting on a bar stool.

"Yah that was her. She is hot though." Dean said after drinking most of his beer.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and looked back at the bathrooms. He wanted to know what they were doing in there. Dean could tell he was curious because he was curious himself.

"Dude, they are probably talking about chick stuff." Dean said dismissively.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked pushing Mellanie into the wall.

"How dare you push me, don't you remember the last time." She threatened.

"I remember you being on a little something something last time. It looks to me like you've cleaned up. I think I can take you this time." She smiled.

"You couldn't take me then and you can't take me now."

"You still haven't told me why you're here." Lilly said.

"You know damn well why I'm here."

"Actually I have no clue."

"What do you want with Dean?" Mellanie said with anger.

"Dean, that's why you're here, because I was planning to have a one night stand with a random guy. I didn't know my sex life was that important to you?" She said backing up to the sink.

"Yours isn't, but when some disease filled whore is trying to hook up with my boyfriend's brother, it becomes my business." Mellanie said stepping closer to Lilly.

Lilly was a little worried when she did this. She knew that Mell could kick her ass in about a million different ways. It worried her that Mell was getting so worked up over this. When she gets worked up, mysteriously terrible things happen.

On time, when the girls were very little, Lilly broke one of Mell's favorite porcelain dolls. Mellanie was so upset that she snuck into Lilly's room and broke all of her dolls. They didn't talk for days. Another time, when they were older, Lilly's dog went missing. She knew it was Mellanie who did it, but she could never prove it. Mellanie could be very cruel when it comes to things that are close to her heart.

"Fine, I want sleep with him. If we don't go back out there, don't you think they will come looking for us?" Lilly said wiggling away from her and slowly walked to the door.

"We've got a little time. How have you been?" Mellanie was very calm now, too calm.

"I-I've been alright, you?" She said with her hand on the door.

"I've been great, hunting, got a boyfriend, and just turned 27. How is you mother doing? I heard she had a little run in with some vamps a while back."

"She's fine, what does that have to do with anything."

"Oh nothing, just that some news of vampire killings are going around. Could be your mother? I would hate to let it get out that a fellow hunter isn't going their job because of family ties. That might upset a few people, say Gordon." She smiled.

"You wouldn't?" Lilly's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Don't tempt me, I would do anything for my family."

"I thought he was just your boyfriend?"

"He's the only family I have left. I protect the people I love."

Mellanie walked straight out the door. She didn't say an other word to Lilly or either of the boys. She just walked out of the bar and to the impala. Sam being the best boyfriend ever fallowed her. He didn't say a word until they were in the car. She slid in the backseat after Sam.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Lilly happened, god that girl can piss me off." She said ringing the hum of her shirt.

"Did she say something? Do something?"

"She is trying to sleep with Dean."

Sam laughed before asking.

"You're upset because someone wants to sleep with Dean? You were never that upset any of the other times he was out sleeping around."

"Well I am now. He doesn't know her like I do."

"Is this about her trying to get with Dean or is it about her in general?"

Mellanie loved when he did that to Dean, asked the right question from under all the anger, now she didn't like it too much. He could get at what you were really feeling with nothing more then the way you spoke.

"You wouldn't understand, me and her have history. She knows things that no one else knows and it pisses me off that she's back."

"We'll be done with this hunt in no time. Then this place will be in the rear view mirror and you'll never have to see her again." Sam put his arm around Mellanie.

"Can we just go. I don't want to be anywhere near this place right now."

"Sure I'll go get the keys from Dean. Don't go anywhere."

As Sam went inside, there was movement in the bushes by the bar. Mellanie, thinking like a hunter, got out of the car to investigate. They moved longer the closer she got. The closer she got the more adrenalin started pumping. This was her favorite part of hunting, the pure adrenalin rush. She could tap into her past self with out anyone knowing.

Her eyes were fixed on the bush. She didn't even see the tall sandy haired man behind her. He crept up close to her and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

Mellanie swung her fist around and hit him square in the jaw. He went flying backward onto a red mustang and hit his head. She ran to him and put her knife to his neck. His eyes went wide with terror.

"Who are you?" Mellanie demanded.

"Kyle, Kyle Morgan. Don't hurt me please, I have a family." He said with a panicked voice.

It took Mellanie a few seconds to calm down. Once she was calm enough she pulled the blade away from him. He rubbed his neck and let out a sigh of relief. Sam was standing at the door watching all of this, but he didn't say a word. He had never seen Mellanie hit someone so hard that he flow 2 feet back onto a car and left a dent. That kind of strength isn't normal, even for an experienced hunter.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on someone at night?"

"Sorry, I really didn't think you would have a knife at my neck."

"And what did you think? That I was a poor defenseless female you could take advantage of?"

"No, I was just wondering what you were looking at."

"It was nothing, I would get to were you were going before my boyfriend get out here."

"I don't think you need him to protect you. You can do that on you on, Kaitlen." He smiled.

Mellanie went pal. She hadn't been called Kaitlen since she was a little girl.

"That's not my name, who told you it was?" She pulled her knife back out and pointed it to him.

"Wow, Mellanie calm down." Sam said cutting in between Kyle and Mell.

She pulled the knife back and looked at Sam. He was shocked that she would hold a knife to a defenseless person. Mellanie never wonted him to know about Kaitlen. She wanted her to stay in the past, where she belonged. Kyle, knowing it was the best time to leave, ran way from the speechless couple. Mellanie watched him run, she was somewhat glad he left, but on the other hand with him there she could have gotten information.

It suddenly came to her, Lilly. She must have been the one who told him, because she was the only one in town who knew everything about Kaitlen. Mellanie turned and ran back into the bar. She looked around for Dean. He was at the bar with Lilly, she was pouring him a drink. Sam was right behind her.

"Mellanie lets just go, you don't want to do anything you'll regret." Sam said, as he spoke there was a lull in the noise of the bar, everyone heard him, even Lilly and Dean.

Lilly and Dean looked over at them. Mellanie was still holding her knife. People backed away from her and some even pulled out cell phones to record the fight they thought was coming. Dean's eyes went to his brother, but Sam didn't notice. He had his eyes on Mellanie, trying to gauge what she would do next.

The next thing anyone knows, Lilly is running out the back door. Mellanie runs after her abnormally fast. Dean and Sam sat shocked for a minute and then realized that they should go after them. When they got out the back door, the girls were nowhere in sight.

"You go right, I'll go left. Meet me out front in five minutes." Dean said running to the left.

Sam did want he was told. The whole time they were worried that Mellanie would kill an innocent person because she was just upset. Upsets in life can push people to do crazy things. The boy's knew that all to well. Having Mell in prison wouldn't do anyone any good. Dean ran a four-block search in his five minutes and found nothing. Not a single trace of anyone. Sam got six blocks done in his five minutes and found the same thing nothing.

"Anything?" He yelled to Dean as he came into sight of him.

"Nope, you?"

"Nothing, where did they go?"

"Who knows, but we need to find out soon. Mellanie didn't look like herself back there." Dean said as they jogged to the impala.

They started the car and were racing down the street in no time. They drove around for most of the night. With nowhere else to look they went back to the motel. She would have to come back at some point.

"What happened to her?" Dean asked opening the door and walking in.

"I don't know, she was fine till I came in to get the keys. I came outside and she had some guy against a car with a big ass knife on his neck. He called her Kaitlen and she snapped. I thought she was going to kill him, then she ran inside." He said closing the door and sitting in front of his laptop.

He started searching the Internet. Dean came up behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking into Mellanie's past, there is something she isn't telling us."

"You think?" Dean said sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes and kept looking.

Mellanie was right behind Lilly now. All she had to do was speed up a little and Lilly would be in arm's reach. Lilly had no clue were to go, she was just running for her life. It surprised her that she was actually out running Mellanie. Something was different about her. Lilly could never out run Mellanie before. Stupidly she slowed down, that's when Mell grabbed her around the neck and pulled her down.

With in seconds, Mellanie had her hands around Lilly's neck cutting of her air supplies. Lilly was pulling at her hands trying to break free, but it wasn't working. The harder she tried the more force Mellanie applied to chocking her. When she started to fall into unconsciousness Mellanie let go.

She sat next to Lilly, breathing heavily. Lilly took in a gasp of air and looked at Mellanie.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"I still might, depends on how you answer my questions."

"Well I hope I give you the right answers. I don't think I'm ready to die."

"Did you tell anyone about Kaitlen?"

Lilly went stiff; she knew Mellanie wouldn't willingly bring up Kaitlen unless it was important. Yet, she wondered why she would bring her up. She hadn't had to deal with Kaitlen since they were teenagers.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone about her. You would kill me if I did. Wait, that's why you're chasing me isn't it. She's back." Lilly was scared and chocked out her last two words.

"No, she's not back. I made damn sure she wouldn't be back."

"Then what's with the chasing and chocking and knife?" She said looking at the knife lying next to Mellanie.

"Someone else knows then, but who?" Mellanie said to herself.

"Is that your dad's knife? I thought he was buried with that thing. How did you get it?" Her eye's never left the knife.

"He gave it to me, for my birthday two days ago."

"I hate to break it to you, but your dad's dead. He couldn't have given that to you." She looked at Mellanie.

"He did. Well he didn't give it to me in person. He sent it to Dean to give to me."

"But he's dead."

"No, he's still out there. How else do you explain it?" Her expression was blank.

"I don't know, but I think it's safe to say we have bigger problems know then trying to find out what's going on with Kaitlen." She was now looking over Mellanie's shoulder.

"What?" She looked behind herself.

Kyle was there and she wasn't alone. He had a little boy and a woman around his age with him. They all had big smiles on their faces. The little boy started to come forward. His eyes were fixed on Lilly.

"Can I have that one daddy?" He asked pointing at her.

"No, you can eat later." Kyle said walking in front of him.

He looked mad, but he listened to his father and backed away. Kyle stopped walking when he was within a few feet of the girls.

"I should have known." Mellanie said looking at him.

"Oh come on Kaitlen, there's no need to pretend to be someone else know that that boy is gone. Your around people that know the truth." He smiled.

"I'm not Kaitlen!"

"Not now, but you will be. Give it time and she will be back."

While they were talking the women he was with had moved behind Lilly. She was just about to grab her when Mellanie tossed her the knife and Lilly killed her. It was a quick and clean slice to the neck, the only way to kill a ghoul. The little boy screamed out for his mother. Kyle didn't seem to care one-way or the other.

"They killed mommy." The little boy tried to lunge at them.

"Don't do anything stupid Tommy. You're a hunter, no need for emotions." Kyle said looking from his wife's body to his son.

"But she's my mommy." He sniffled.

"And now she's dead, time to grow up."

"Wow that's harsh, even for a ghoul." Lilly said.

"Hello Lilly, I didn't think you knew we were in town."

"I knew something was here, I didn't know what though. Your good at covering your tracks." She said getting to her feet.

He looked at Tommy with an order in his eyes, an order to kill. Tommy was more the happy to fallow the order. He lunged at Lilly. She didn't expect him to be so skilled at fighting. After all her looked only 10.

As Lilly and Tommy fought in the background, Mellanie and Kyle were having a little chat of their own.

"I really hope to have Kaitlen's strength after I eat you. She is quite the fighter; I'm surprised you don't remember me. It hurts my feelings to be honest."

"Kaitlen doesn't exist anymore. She hasn't in a long time." She got to her feet and looked him right in the eye.

"You might think that, but she's never gone. She has been with you the whole time, waiting for you to be weak. That makes it easier for her to take control."

"You'll never get her out of me."

"I beg to differ." He jumped forward.

She countered with a punch to his nose. He flew back like he had before. He slowly got to his feet and ran after her again. She ran at his as well. They collided and fell to the ground. Kyle was on top of her. He had her pined by the shoulders, she was stuck.

"For god's sake Lilly kill him and help me." Mellanie yelled.

That distracted Tommy making it easier for Lilly to chop his head off. He fell to the ground on his knees. Lilly then ran over to Kyle and Mell. By the time she got over to them, Kyle was off her and running into the woods.

"Great." Mellanie huffed getting to her feet.

"At least we know who he is." Lilly said handing Mellanie her knife.

"What are you talking about, he can change his appearance dumb ass. All it takes is an other dead body. I'm screwed, he knows too much. I have to go after him." She said running into the woods after him.

"Fabulous." She said pulling out her phone.

"Hey, Dean. It's Lilly I need your help."

"Where are you?" He said.

"In the ally behind Chicks, it's the bar on Grove St. I would hurry up, Mellanie doesn't have long."


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Kaitlyn

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

Sam jumped out of the car before Dean even had it turned off. He jogged over to Lilly. She was sitting on a wooden crate facing the woods where Mell had chased Kyle in.

"Where is she? What happened?" He said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"She fallowed a ghoul in there." She pointed to the woods.

"And you didn't fallow here?" He yelled.

Lilly couldn't find the words. Dean was now with them. He looked at his brother who had a death grip on Lilly.

"Come on Sammy, at lest we know where they are and what it is. How did you know what it was?"

"I used to hunt." She admitted wearily.

"Really?"

"Yah, I don't anymore. It makes it hard to settle anywhere."

"Can you too talk later? Mellanie is in the woods with a fucking ghoul and all you two are doing is talking about yourselves." Sam said getting angry.

"There's not much we can do. Its after dark and this woods are huge, how are we going to find her?" Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam let out a heavy sigh and sat next to Lilly. He looked behind Lilly at the headless bodies. He noticed that one of them was quite small. The only ghouls he had run into were adults.

"What's with the tiny body? Did you fight a midget?" Dean joked.

"No the bastered had a kid. It killed me to kill him, I've never had to do that before." Lilly said looking away from everyone else.

In the silence that fallowed, Sam walked closer to the woods and listened. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Mellanie left some kind of trail. He looked at the trees; he saw that some of the trees had slash marks on them.

"Dean, she left a trail. Get the machetes and fallow me." Sam yelled running into the woods.

Dean did what Sam said and then ran after him. Sam was already so far in that Dean couldn't see him too much anymore and it was hard to miss him considering his height. They ran until the trail ended, but Mellanie wasn't there. Sam turned in circles looking for her.

"Where is she?" He was so angry as he spoke.

"Like I was here when she went missing."

Once again it was deathly quiet, the boys didn't like this. They covered each other's back. Then Mellanie hoped down from a tree branch. She held her knife in her fist and was about to stab Sam. She quickly realized that it was Sam and not Kyle.

"Thank god." She said throwing her arms around him.

"Mellanie are you alright?" Sam said wrapping her in a giant hug.

"I'm fine, I knew you would see my slashes." She said into his neck.

"I'm just glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"Wow Sammy, you're so sensitive. I had no idea." Dean said putting his hands over his heart.

"Shut up." Mellanie said giving him a death glare that would scare even Hannibal Lector.

Dean didn't say anything, but he did look like he would cry. Just as Mellanie let go of Sam, the ghoul came out of nowhere. He hit Dean over the head with a tree branch. Sam charged after him with his machete. Kyle moved out of Sam's path and stepped closer to Mellanie.

"It's so nice to see you again, Kaitlen." He smiled

"Why Kyle, you look so different. Did you get fatter?" She said coldly.

"Glad to see you still have that rude sense of humor."

"Mellanie? Kill him." Sam said.

"I will, once I get what I want from him." She smiled.

"What could you possibly want with a ghoul?" He calmed down a little, but was confused that she a) wanted something from something they hunted and b) that she didn't correct him when he called her Kaitlen.

"He knows a lot about a lot of things, like who is really behind the 'letter' from my father."

"What?"

"Oh right, Mellanie's been keeping secrets from you. Well I guess I should tell you. See this knife, it was our fathers. It was sent to Dean to give to us. You see she thinks it's actually from our father. While I know it can't be, he's been dead for a couple years now, trust me I know for a fact. Kyle over here has to know who is behind this. And if he doesn't well, the things I've seen him do to his lunch will be a pleasure cruise compared to what I will do to him." She smiled at both of them.

"Mellanie what's going on? I thought you just met this guy?"

"Nope, we've been friends for a long time." Kyle chimed in.

"I wouldn't say we were friends per say, its more of a symbiotic relationship. A little give take." Kaitlen/Mellanie said.

"Who are you?" Sam's was confused about what was going on.

"Sammy, you don't remember me?" She said with a fake sense of sorrows.

"Don't call me Sammy."

"I thought you loved when I called you Sammy."

"Can you talk about this later; I think I might puke from this shit your spewing." Kyle said stepping closer to her.

Kaitlen/Mellanie watched as Kyle came toward her. She knew that he would try something to trick her. She was too smart for that and they had known each other for to long of a time not to know each other's tricks. He got very close to her face, almost as if he were going to kiss her.

"You know, we didn't really finish that game we started ten years ago. It was just getting interesting." He reached for a peace of her hair.

She grabbed his wrist and snapped it back. He let of a shriek of pain when she did that and as she used her knife to carve at the tips of his fingers. Dean was now coming around. Sam was helping him up as Kaitlen/Mellanie started at the webs of his hand.

"Kaitlen, what are you doing?" Lilly yelled from behind them all.

"Huh, Lilly it's so nice of you to join us. How did you know it was me?"

"Well, Mellanie would never stand that close to a ghoul and keep him alive." She said walking over to Dean and Sam.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but I'm going to ask. What is Mellanie doing?"

"I'm just getting some information from Kyle." She said simply.

"Oh, well that makes sense. If you were someone else, you hate torture." He said back.

"That's not Mellanie." Sam said with a heavy heart.

"Don't tell me she's a ghoul?" Dean said looking at Lilly.

"No, it's worse then a ghoul. It's Kaitlen." Lilly replied.

"Come on Lill, I'm not that bad. You never used to be rude."

"People change, well you haven't but then again, you're not human."

"Yes I am. If you can bleed you're human." She put the knife on her arm and made a huge gash across it.

"Look at me." Lilly said.

Kaitlen didn't at first but then decided that it was time to leave. She looked Lilly in the eye.

"Cristo." She said loudly.

Mellanie's eyes shut and opened quickly. She noticed that Sam, Dean, and Lilly were looking at her and that she was holding Kyle in her hand. He was still breathing and that didn't work for Mellanie. She swung her knife through his neck and watched his head roll to the ground.

"Mellanie?" Sam asked.

"What are you doing here? I though I left you at the bar." She wrinkled her eyebrows together.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lilly said.

"I remember that dick trying to kill us back at Chicks and that you two were no where to be seen. What happened?"

"I'll give you one guess." Lilly said.

"No, please tell me you're joking." Mellanie said getting so upset she started to shake.

Sam jumped out of the car before Dean even had it turned off. He jogged over to Lilly. She was sitting on a wooden crate facing the woods where Mell had chased Kyle in.

"Where is she? What happened?" He said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"She fallowed a ghoul in there." She pointed to the woods.

"And you didn't fallow here?" He yelled.

Lilly couldn't find the words. Dean was now with them. He looked at his brother who had a death grip on Lilly.

"Come on Sammy, at lest we know where they are and what it is. How did you know what it was?"

"I used to hunt." She admitted wearily.

"Really?"

"Yah, I don't anymore. It makes it hard to settle anywhere."

"Can you too talk later? Mellanie is in the woods with a fucking ghoul and all you two are doing is talking about yourselves." Sam said getting angry.

"There's not much we can do. Its after dark and this woods are huge, how are we going to find her?" Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam let out a heavy sigh and sat next to Lilly. He looked behind Lilly at the headless bodies. He noticed that one of them was quite small. The only ghouls he had run into were adults.

"What's with the tiny body? Did you fight a midget?" Dean joked.

"No the bastered had a kid. It killed me to kill him, I've never had to do that before." Lilly said looking away from everyone else.

In the silence that fallowed, Sam walked closer to the woods and listened. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Mellanie left some kind of trail. He looked at the trees; he saw that some of the trees had slash marks on them.

"Dean, she left a trail. Get the machetes and fallow me." Sam yelled running into the woods.

Dean did what Sam said and then ran after him. Sam was already so far in that Dean couldn't see him too much anymore and it was hard to miss him considering his height. They ran until the trail ended, but Mellanie wasn't there. Sam turned in circles looking for her.

"Where is she?" He was so angry as he spoke.

"Like I was here when she went missing."

Once again it was deathly quiet, the boys didn't like this. They covered each other's back. Then Mellanie hoped down from a tree branch. She held her knife in her fist and was about to stab Sam. She quickly realized that it was Sam and not Kyle.

"Thank god." She said throwing her arms around him.

"Mellanie are you alright?" Sam said wrapping her in a giant hug.

"I'm fine, I knew you would see my slashes." She said into his neck.

"I'm just glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"Wow Sammy, you're so sensitive. I had no idea." Dean said putting his hands over his heart.

"Shut up." Mellanie said giving him a death glare that would scare even Hannibal Lector.

Dean didn't say anything, but he did look like he would cry. Just as Mellanie let go of Sam, the ghoul came out of nowhere. He hit Dean over the head with a tree branch. Sam charged after him with his machete. Kyle moved out of Sam's path and stepped closer to Mellanie.

"It's so nice to see you again, Kaitlen." He smiled

"Why Kyle, you look so different. Did you get fatter?" She said coldly.

"Glad to see you still have that rude sense of humor."

"Mellanie? Kill him." Sam said.

"I will, once I get what I want from him." She smiled.

"What could you possibly want with a ghoul?" He calmed down a little, but was confused that she a) wanted something from something they hunted and b) that she didn't correct him when he called her Kaitlen.

"He knows a lot about a lot of things, like who is really behind the 'letter' from my father."

"What?"

"Oh right, Mellanie's been keeping secrets from you. Well I guess I should tell you. See this knife, it was our fathers. It was sent to Dean to give to us. You see she thinks it's actually from our father. While I know it can't be, he's been dead for a couple years now, trust me I know for a fact. Kyle over here has to know who is behind this. And if he doesn't well, the things I've seen him do to his lunch will be a pleasure cruise compared to what I will do to him." She smiled at both of them.

"Mellanie what's going on? I thought you just met this guy?"

"Nope, we've been friends for a long time." Kyle chimed in.

"I wouldn't say we were friends per say, its more of a symbiotic relationship. A little give take." Kaitlen/Mellanie said.

"Who are you?" Sam's was confused about what was going on.

"Sammy, you don't remember me?" She said with a fake sense of sorrows.

"Don't call me Sammy."

"I thought you loved when I called you Sammy."

"Can you talk about this later; I think I might puke from this shit your spewing." Kyle said stepping closer to her.

Kaitlen/Mellanie watched as Kyle came toward her. She knew that he would try something to trick her. She was too smart for that and they had known each other for to long of a time not to know each other's tricks. He got very close to her face, almost as if he were going to kiss her.

"You know, we didn't really finish that game we started ten years ago. It was just getting interesting." He reached for a peace of her hair.

She grabbed his wrist and snapped it back. He let of a shriek of pain when she did that and as she used her knife to carve at the tips of his fingers. Dean was now coming around. Sam was helping him up as Kaitlen/Mellanie started at the webs of his hand.

"Kaitlen, what are you doing?" Lilly yelled from behind them all.

"Huh, Lilly it's so nice of you to join us. How did you know it was me?"

"Well, Mellanie would never stand that close to a ghoul and keep him alive." She said walking over to Dean and Sam.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but I'm going to ask. What is Mellanie doing?"

"I'm just getting some information from Kyle." She said simply.

"Oh, well that makes sense. If you were someone else, you hate torture." He said back.

"That's not Mellanie." Sam said with a heavy heart.

"Don't tell me she's a ghoul?" Dean said looking at Lilly.

"No, it's worse then a ghoul. It's Kaitlen." Lilly replied.

"Come on Lill, I'm not that bad. You never used to be rude."

"People change, well you haven't but then again, you're not human."

"Yes I am. If you can bleed you're human." She put the knife on her arm and made a huge gash across it.

"Look at me." Lilly said.

Kaitlen didn't at first but then decided that it was time to leave. She looked Lilly in the eye.

"Cristo." She said loudly.

Mellanie's eyes shut and opened quickly. She noticed that Sam, Dean, and Lilly were looking at her and that she was holding Kyle in her hand. He was still breathing and that didn't work for Mellanie. She swung her knife through his neck and watched his head roll to the ground.

"Mellanie?" Sam asked.

"What are you doing here? I though I left you at the bar." She wrinkled her eyebrows together.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lilly said.

"I remember that dick trying to kill us back at Chicks and that you two were no where to be seen. What happened?"

"I'll give you one guess." Lilly said.

"No, please tell me you're joking." Mellanie said getting so upset she started to shake.

Sam walked to her and gave her a hug. Dean just looked confused and turned to Lilly for answers. She wasn't going to say anything in front of Mellanie, because she knew it would upset her even more than finding out Kaitlen was back.

They started to walk back to the ally. Mellanie didn't say much and after a while she was too tired to walk. Sam carried her for a bit, and then Dean did. Lilly walked to the side of them.

"Who is Kaitlen?" Sam asked after a few minutes of walking.

"She is one of Mellanie's multiple personalities. She doesn't want people to know about it. It was under control for the longest time, but then Kaitlen emerged. She wasn't very noticeable at first. We were best friends until I found out what was her control word."

"Control word?" Dean asked

"The word that brings back Mellanie. She has a different one for every person, with Kaitlen its Cristo. She has complete control over all the other ones. They will never be able to get out, but Kaitlen on the other hand. She is the one Mell can't control."

"So she's crazy." Dean laughs handing Mellanie over for Sam to carry.

"What's so funny?" Sam said glaring at his brother.

"I'm surprised she fell for you and not me. I mean you always date the stabilized chicks."

"Don't call her crazy, which might cause her to bring Ruth out. You don't want that, Ruth took two years to get under control."

"Are you sure you still love her?" Dean asked being serious all of the sudden.

"Yes, I love her. Just because she had been keeping something from me doesn't mean I will stop loving her." Sam said looking at her sleeping body.

"Does she remember anything? I mean from when she wasn't herself?"

"No, she only remembers a little before and right after. Whatever she said while Kaitlen was around wasn't entirely true."

"Even if it was about her father?"

"That all depends on what she said. Some of it could be true but then again you can never be sure."

"She said that Mellanie thought her father was still alive. Kaitlen said she knew that her father is dead."

"It was from her father, it had to be."

"It can't be, were you not paying attention?" Lilly said.

"I was paying attention. What was I paying attention too again?"

"Mellanie doesn't remember anything when she is someone else."

"Yah, so what?"

"No?" Sam said realizing what Lilly was getting at.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Kaitlen killed Mellanie's father." Lilly confirmed.

"That can't be true." Dean said looking at the sleeping girl in Sam's arms.

She looked so innocent, he couldn't bring himself to see her killing someone who didn't do anything wrong. Weather she was herself or not, he couldn't see it.

They got back to the car. Sam placed Mellanie in the back seat and then said goodbye and thank you to Lilly. Dean waited till his brother was inside the car before he said anything.

"Why does she hate you?" Dean asked.

"I took the blame for her father. I couldn't let her know what she did. It would have killed her." Lilly said looking at her hands.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her and got in the car.


	5. Chapter 5: How Could You?

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

**Flashback chapter**

Lilly went back to her apartment. It was dark and silent, just the way she liked it. She knew all the creeks and shadows of ever inch of her space. Nothing was out of place when she got home. In the main living room she had only a couch and a couple book shelves. One shelf was full of research books. The other was filled with books by Jane Austin or Stephen King. She didn't have a TV. or radio. Those would just distract her.

She was a very solitary person. Didn't like to be in crowds for any large amount of time. Lilly walked into her kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sat on her counter. She never would have thought that she would run into her best friend after all these years. Ten years is a long time to go without seeing the one person you could share everything with, that and they way things were left between them didn't sit will with her. Mellanie had no idea that Lilly wasn't the one who killed her father.

It was the girl's junior year of high school. Mellanie had been home schooled for her freshman and sophomore year because of her multiple personality disorder. Lilly and Mellanie were still close, even thought they couldn't see each other that much. Mellanie had finally gotten her personalities in check and was ready for public school again. She was excited to see her friends again, the only other human contact she has had, other then her parents, was Lilly.

"Is it stupid that I'm nervous?" She asked Lilly on their way to school.

"No, it's like your freshman year. Everyone gets nervous freshman year."

"I feel stupid about it. What if no one remembers me?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine, I promise." Lilly said placing her hand on Mellanie's.

That day, Mellanie was reunited with friends and even made some new ones. None of her old friends knew about why she was just now joining them in school. She came up with a story of how she traveled to different places with her father and he taught her from the road. Everyone was impressed by her stories of the road life, but Lilly knew the truth. She would let Mellanie have her fun.

It was half way through the year when she started to forget things. Lilly was worried that she might have lost her control over one of her personalities. She had no clue how bad it would get. Lilly stayed the night over a long break; she wanted to keep an eye on Mellanie. Her instincts were telling her something was wrong.

Mellanie's mother was out with her friends and her father was expected back from a hunt. That was the night Kaitlen made herself known. Mellanie told Lilly she was going to get popcorn and that she would be back soon. Lilly went downstairs looking for her a half hour later. She was in the kitchen with one of her father's knives. She was playing with and carving little things into the mother's expensive cutting bored. When she heard Lilly walk into the room she looked up with an evil smile.

"Lilly, how nice of you to join us."

"Mellanie?" Lilly knew that is wasn't her.

"I'm sorry; Mellanie can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and she might get back to you. If I let her know."

"Who am I speaking to then?"

"Kaitlen, you know I would have thought our little Mellanie would have gotten rid of you a while ago."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're such a fucking loser, I mean look at yourself. You came to visit her everyday for two years, didn't you have any other people to hang out with. I see the way you look at her, when she's with other people. You're always by yourself. She's the only friend you have in that entire school. You know it, she knows it, but you're both to pussy to say it out loud."

"I thought Mell had her persons under control?"

"Do you really think she could control anyone of us? She doesn't know about me and I intend to keep it that way. She won't remember any of this. Just remember that I can take control at anytime." She closed her eyes and bawd her head.

When her eye's opened back up, it was Mellanie. She looked at Lilly and asked what she was doing.

"I just thought we should hang out down here till you dad gets home. So he knows someone is home."

"Okay, well what do you want to do?"

"Let's just watch a movie."

Mellanie fell asleep during the movie. When her father got home Lilly told him everything. When school got back in, Mellanie wasn't there. She was taken out of school and Lilly wasn't able to go see her anymore.

That was the last time she had seen Mellanie for five years. She still kept in contact with Mell's mother and father. Lilly would sometimes go on hunts with Mell's father. He started to teach her everything he knew. She begged him to see her for months. When he finally said yes, Lilly was so excited she almost lost control of the car she was driving.

Mellanie had no idea that she would be seeing Lilly. She freaked out, in a good way. They stayed up talking about the past five years. Lilly was careful not to mention that she was going around hunting with her father. Mellanie was told that she had to get one more personality under control and she had, or so she thought.

The girls went on hunts together for the next couple of years. Kaitlen wasn't heard from in eight years. Everything was going fabulous; Mellanie was becoming an amazing hunter. Her father would come with them on some of the harder hunts, but when it came to vampires or werewolves they went on there own.

Lilly liked it when it was just her and Mellanie. She thought it was more fun when it was only the two of them. While they were stacking out someone or some place they would talk about random things. She couldn't do that with her father.

It was eight years, to the day, when Kaitlen came back. Mellanie came walking into their motel room, the one she, Lilly, and her father shared.

"I brought some burgers for lunch." She said putting them on the circular table in the corner.

"Did you get them from that place we were at last night?"

"No duh, were else would I go?"

Mell's father came out of the bathroom and froze. He looked at his daughter and then at Lilly. He looked scared.

"Lilly would you come over here please?" He said.

She looked at him curiously for a second and then back at Mellanie. She looked the same but the air around her was different. Something wasn't right and her father could tell right away.

Lilly started to slowly back away from Mellanie. Mellanie smiled that evil smile that belonged to someone else. It was Kaitlen's evil smile.

"Is it just me or are you getting really good and not knowing when your daughter isn't herself?" Kaitlen smiled.

"I've always known when my daughter isn't herself. That's the perk of really knowing your daughter." He was pissed off.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice right away." She said to Lilly.

"It took me a minute but I got it."

Kaitlen opened the bag with the food and pulled out a burger. She opened it and took a giant bit. Lilly had only spent a total of ten minutes with her the last time they talked. She could tell that Kaitlen wasn't someone to mess around with. Dad had spent god knows how long with her and he looked scared shitless.

"Why are you doing this? It's been eight years and nothing."

"I just felt like coming around to say hi to Lilly."

"I thought Mellanie had everything under control?" Lilly said to Dad.

"She thought she did, but guess what? I was hibernating." She smiled.

"Just let my daughter go. She deserves a normal life."

"Normal, you call driving around the country hunting things is normal? You have a fucked up sense of regular life. I can give her a normal life. I can give her what you can only dream of." Kaitlen said slamming her burger on the table.

"You just being you makes her anything but normal. Just go away." He said stepping closer.

"Aww, you don't mean that do you daddy?"

"You're not my daughter."

"How can you say that to your only daughter? Your life's work with live on with me."

"I've had enough of your bull shit. Cristo!"

Kaitlen closed her eyes and then they popped back open. Mellanie took in a sharp breath. She looked around herself and then at the burger that was smashed in her hand. It didn't take her long to understand what just happened. She got up from her chair and ran past her friend and father, to get to the bathroom.

"Why did you say Cristo?"

"It sends Kaitlen back into Mellanie's locked mind."

"How did you figure that out?"

"It was a long eight years Lilly. A very long eight years." He sighed.

Mellanie finally came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red from crying and so was her nose. It had been eight years sense she had lost her control and it crushed her. She hated when people saw her like that, being someone else and crying. It made her feel weak.

Later on that hunt, Mellanie, her father, and Lilly had gotten separated. Mellanie had met up with her father first. They didn't know were the vampire was but they knew that is was watching them. Mellanie looked worried like she normally did. He father put his arm around her and they started to look for Lilly.

"I hope she is alright." She said looking around.

"She knows how to hunt, she'll be just fine."

"I know she will, but you won't." Kaitlen said stabbing their father in the back with her knife.

He turned to her after she removed her blade. He was shocked that he hadn't noticed the change in his daughter. Her once faded blue eyes had turned a pale green. The color was only a slight difference. Someone would have to be extremely close and familiar with her eyes to know the difference. He was taking his last breaths when Lilly came running around the corner with two vampires on her tail. She ran even faster when she saw him. He looked at her and all he said was Cristo. Was he trying to get Kaitlen to leave his baby girl alone or was he trying to get Lilly too?

Lilly wiped her head around and grabbed the blood covered knife from Kaitlen's hand. She was so furious that she didn't notice Kaitlen was in the middle of bringing Mellanie back. The vampires had backed away from her dad and waited to make sure that Lilly and Mellanie didn't attack them.

She opened her eyes to Lilly cleaning off a knife and her father lay on the ground with a lot of blood coming out of her mouth and back. She couldn't believe that her best friend could kill her father.

"What have you done?" She yelled at Lilly.

"I didn't..."

Mellanie wasn't going to listen to her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on one of her personalities. She brought Heather out. Heather was another one of her personalities. She was one with extreme strength, like adrenalin on speed strong. Mellanie knew that Heather would be pissed at what Lilly did. Heather and Mellanie's father got along really well. They could talk about anything and everything.

Heather wants to be a hunter. She would talk to their father for hours on end about hunting. If Mellanie gave her control she would never have to worry about not getting what was out there to get.

"What have you done?" She said looking at Mellanie's dad, shock and horror on her face.

"I didn't mean too." Lilly lied.

"You did this? I'm going to kill you." Heather screamed.

Heather noticed that there were a couple of vampires watching this whole thing. She was so infuriated that she went after them first. It took her a mere five second to kill the pair of them. With her knife in hand and blood on her face she turned to Lilly. Lilly had never seen Heather. She was literally too scared to move. Heather had her eyes fixed on her.

Heather dropped her knife and ran at her. Lilly still couldn't move for her place next to Mellanie's father. Heather hit Lilly in the face, which caused her to fly backwards into a cement wall. Her head started bleeding heavily as she lay in a pile of rubble. Heather pulled Lilly up by her shirt and started to hit her over and over again. By the time Heather had stopped Lilly was unconscious and not even her parents would be able to recognize her.

Mellanie had come back in control. She didn't expect Heather to go that far. She dropped Lilly and looked down at her. She was torn, part of her was happy that Heather had done this, but on the other hand she was upset that she let this happen to the only person that had been with her. Mellanie couldn't take the contrast of feelings, she ran.

When she got to her car, she called the police. She told them that here was a lot of noise coming from behind her house and it got really quiet all of the sudden. When the operator asked for her name she hung up. She started her car and was going to drive off, but when the lights came on there was a man standing in front of her. Honking her horn a couple of times, he finally moved out of the way. She made her way to the hotel, packed up her things, and drove away.

_sorry i took so long to update, i haven't had a lot of time to work on this lately. i have exam's this coming week so i will have a lot more time to work on it. i hope you like it_


	6. Chapter 6: First Dates and Illusions

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

**Another flashback chapter**

It was hard for her to leave but she had too. She couldn't stay and see the repercussions of letting Heather go too far. She kept driving; she didn't stop to answer her phone. The only stops she made were to get gas, go to the bathroom, or pick up some food. When she checked her voicemail, she had on from Sam. She called him and agreed to meet with him.

It was in the middle of nowhere. Mellanie knew exactly were Sam wanted to meet. She had done a couple jobs there, she would be recognized there. So she hung around outside of town until they were actually going to meet. She was really nervous to meet him, after all everyone knew about Sam and Dean Winchester. They are the golden boys of hunting, but she also had heard of people claming to be Sam and Dean.

"I can't believe you doing this girl."

Mellanie looked around and saw nothing. She started her car and headed into town.

"Come on girl, how you know he ain't some fat ass mother fucken 40 year old?" She heard the same voice. She turned around and looked in the back seat, there was nothing.

"Hello?"

"What? Don't act like you didn't hear me, cause I know yah did."

"Where are you? Who are you?"

"Look in the fucken mirror."

Mellanie did as the voice said. When she looked she saw herself, but it wasn't herself exactly. She could see an almost invisible person over her face. She had light brown skin and she had long brown hair. She could almost not see herself in the reflection. Was this one of her personalities? She had only known about the ones that her parents had told her about.

"I still don't know who you are."

"Wow girl, we been through a lot of shit and you don't even remember my name. I should fuck you up right now, but I won't cause we looking damn fine. Sam is one lucky guy." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, sense you playin retard over there I guess I'ma just tell you my name, its Shavonda." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how did you get inside my car?"

"I got in when you did, but to more important things. How do you know that this 'Sam' is the Sam? He could just be some creepy ass fucker trying to get him some internet loven."

"I don't know, but I have to find out. We've been talking for so long, it has to be him."

"Girl you fucken crazy."

"Look just leave me alone, I don't want him thinking I'm crazy. He doesn't need to know that." She said looking into the brown eyes in the mirror.

"Whateva girl, just don't come cryin to me when he turns out to be some old ass mother fucker with a thing for little girls."

The reflection in the mirror was just her's know. With a heavy sigh of relief she kept driving. Her car was recognizable to almost everyone in the small town. People were waving at her and yelling her name. She would wave as she drove past, like a prom queen in a parade. Mellanie didn't like having the attention on her and her alone, it drove her crazy. She didn't know how she was going to be able to have a date with him with people talking to her the whole time.

She pulled up too a little diner down town. There were only a couple cars parked outside. She did a quick drive by and looked inside. There were a couple people sitting at tables, but only one in a booth.

He had medium brown hair, broad shoulders, and he had muscles. Like muscles you would find on a personal trainer or a person who knows how to use his hands. He had a way of standing out yet a way of not drawing attention to himself. That had to be him. He had to be who she was looking for.

She parked her car close to the door just incase it wasn't him. She was almost 100 percent sure that it was him. After she parked she got out of the car and started to pace. Did she really want to meet him? Was he going to be the Sam Winchester? All of these questions were going through her mind and she did have any answers.

"Just go in there already, he is gorgeous."

"Who are you know?" Mellanie closed her eyes, thinking it was another voice in her head.

"Just a person who can see he's waiting on a pretty girl." She said again.

When Mellanie opened her eyes there was a small elderly woman standing there. She was with her husband and they were about to walk into the diner. Know she felt stupid and a little disappointed in herself for being rude to this little lady.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t be so rude."

"Oh honey, I should be sorry. I never mind my own business, I guess that's the curse of getting old." She smiled and walked in to have dinner with her husband.

Mellanie took one last look at him. He was just sitting there drinking his coffee. The old women and her husband were sitting at the only table by his. She was talking to her husband and looked at Mellanie with a smile through the window. She smiled back and turned for her car. She was going to leave; she didn't want to rough anything with him. If he found out about her level of psychoness, she didn't think he would be alright with that.

She was in her car, key in ignition, when she heard a knock on her window. Mellanie's gun was pointed at it a second later. It was him, Sam. He was standing with his hands raised.

"Whoa, don't shoot." He said loudly.

"What do you want?" She said lowering her gun.

"I wanted to meet you; why else would I leave my brother in the middle of a hunt?" He said lowering his hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She lied, not well either.

"Yes, you do Mellanie, nice gun by the way. The old lady in there told me you were out here."

'Fucking old people never mind there own business.' Mellanie thought.

"So you think I'm Mellanie? What if I told you I wasn't?"

"I would say you're lying again."

Mellanie knew she couldn't lie, but it never stopped her from doing it before. She hit the unlock button and Sam got it. He didn't say anything; he just sat there looking at her with a smile plastered on his face. Mellanie felt weird just having him watch her. She started her car and sped off. She didn't know where they were going.

Every time she is nervous she starts to do things fast. Her speed was well over the limit, but she didn't care. Sam wasn't looking at her anymore; his eyes were on the road. He was getting nervous now and that made Mellanie feel more in control.

"I feel like I'm driving with my brother." He joked.

"So you really are Sam Winchester?"

"Who else would I be?"

"Some creeper who thinks I'm stupid enough to believe in monsters." She said taking her eyes off the road.

"You're not stupid; actually I thought you were going to be the creeper."

"So, now what?" Mellanie said slowing down as the red and blue lights came on behind them.

"Now you stop and get a ticket or you can weasel your way out of it."

Mellanie pulled off to the side of the road and waited for the police man to come to her window. She knew she could get her way out of it without getting noticed in any other town, not here. Every cop in this town knew her, she wouldn't get a ticket but she would have to have a long conversation with him. And right in front of Sam, and thought it would be made into a big deal.

The cop walked up to her window and looked inside.

"License and registration please." He asked.

"Come on now Paul, do you really want to do this?" Mellanie smile.

"Mellanie Kettle, is that you?" He said pointing his flashlight into the car.

"Yah, can you get that light out of my eye know?"

"Sure sure, get out of that car and give me a hug." He opened the door as he moved his light.

Mellanie got out of the car and gave him a hug. He pulled her back by the shoulders and looked her up and down. He smiled at how much she had grown sense the last time they had seen each other.

"So who is this?" He said looking in the passenger seat.

"This is Sam, he does what I do, but he is a lot better at it then I am."

Sam had no clue how she knew the cop. He waved at him and stepped out of the car too. Mellanie ended up talking to the cop for a long time. She asked him about how things were going sense she had taken care of a windigo that was terrorizing the town. Then Paul asked how her father was doing. She took a long breath, but didn't say anything. Paul waited not getting that she wasn't going to talk about it.

"He umm, he died a couple months back. He was working when it happened." She looked at her feet.

"Oh darlin, I'm sorry. Did you get it?"

"Well I would have, but he was working with a friend of ours."

Paul's radio said something about a domestic dispute close to where they were. He gave her a hug goodbye and drove off. Mellanie recognized where they were now. It was a little park by the only middle school in town. She started to walk across the street.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to swing, are you coming?"

He looked around but then fallowed her. When he caught up with her she was already on the swings. She was swinging high and laughing when she saw him. He looked at her with awe. She had just talked about her father dieing and now she was laughing and having a good time. It was a little bipolar but he thought maybe she was good at compartmentalizing.

"So where are you from?"

"Does it matter? It doesn't matter where you're from; it's where you're going that matters." She said.

"I guess not. So you hunt then? When did that start?"

"Well my dad has been a hunter for as long as I can remember, I mean had. I killed my first thing when I was 13, but I didn't start full time until after I graduated high school."

"You hunt by yourself? That's kind of dangerous, don't you think?"

"Not if you know what you're doing." Mellanie smiled.

She slowed her swing down until she was just sitting there. Sam watched her swing. Her childlike outlook was odd to him considering she had known about the supernatural sense she was really little. He had had some many conversations with her before but he had no idea about any of this. She liked that he knew her and didn't expect her to act like an idiot.

They talked for a while about work, what they did for fun, and even about family. Mellanie asked about Dean and their father. Sam was more then happy to talk about his family considering Mellanie had just lost her father.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be outside all night, do you want to go somewhere a bit warmer?" Sam asked.

"Is that your way of asking me back to your hotel room?" Mellanie wiggled her eye brows.

"You read me like a book." He joked getting off the swing.

Mellanie did the same. He started to walk back to the car; Mellanie ran at his back and jumped on him. Sam was a bit surprised at first but that didn't last long. He grabbed her legs and started to run to the car with her on his back. She squeezed him with her arms whispered in his ear. He laughed and ran faster when they got into eye site of the car.

"You can put me down now." She whispered in his ear.

"What if I don't want to put you down?"

"It's going to be hard for me to drive, with you in my lap."

He wrapped and arm behind his back and grabbed her. Then he swung her around and looked her in the eye. His eyes were intense as she looked back into his eyes. She pushed her weight forward slightly which made him lean back onto her car. They didn't move from that spot for a while. They just looked into each other's eyes until a car drove past and honked their horn. Mellanie let out a laugh and hopped down from Sam's waist.

"Where am I going to drop you?" She asked.

"You can take me back to my car at the diner, if you want."

"Well where else would we go?"

"I don't know somewhere fun."

"I'm guessing you've never been here. There is nothing fun here."

"I guess you can take me to my car then." Sam said sadly.


	7. Chapter 7: Leave Me Alone

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

Dean and Sam sat at the table and watched Mellanie sleep. She had been passed out sense Kaitlyn had left. It had been two days and she had been awake for about five hours in that time. Sam hardly left her side, but when he did he made Dean sit with her. Sam would never be gone for more than an hour.

Dean was with her when she first woke up. Sam had gone to get new bandages and Dean made him promise to get his mind off of things for a least an hour and a half. Dean was reading one of his Busty Asian Beauties when she woke up. (You can imagine how award it was for Dean when his brothers girlfriend say him chocking the gopher.) Mellanie didn't really notice because she was drained.

"Where's Sammy?" She said in a tired voice.

"Whoa, umm he went out for bandages. Do you need anything?" Dean said putting his penis back in his pants.

"No, I just want to talk to him."

"What about?"

"About how much I love him. He needs to know that I care."

"He knows Mellanie. Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it. He has to hear me say it, if he doesn't then he'll leave me."

Dean could see that this was going to turn into a mossy chick flick moment. As much as he wanted to stop it from happening, he let her talk.

"Everyone leaves after Kaitlyn comes around. She roughens everything for me. I can't talk it. What can I do to keep her away?"

'You can't get ride of any of us.'

"I can try, there has to be a way for me to live normally."

'There isn't, don't you remember the last time you tried.'

"Of course I remember I almost died."

"Mellanie who are you talking too?" Dean said looking around.

"I'm talking to you. I thought you would know that Tami."

"Mellanie?"

"What?"

"My name isn't Tami."

"Great, now I have another one. Who are you?" Mellanie was fed up with all the new personalities coming out of nowhere.

"It's me Dean."

"Dean? I know a Dean."

"Mellanie look at me." She looked and saw Dean looking at her; he was worried.

"I'm sleepy, can I sleep now?" She asked him.

"Yah, go back to sleep." Dean said grabbing her hand.

He watched her fall back into a deep sleep. That was his first experience with Mellanie talking to one of her personalities. She has always heard them, but she has never talked back to them out loud. Dean didn't know if he should tell Sam about this. It would make him even more worried about her. He decided not to tell him, no point in making him worry.

Lilly had come by to check on her. Dean was a little supersized that Lilly came to see Mellanie. They hadn't talked in years and know she was acting like nothing had happened. She sat with Mellanie for a while; she just sat there looking at her. She thought she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"How long has she been asleep?" Lilly asked, sensing someone behind her.

"She woke up for a little bit yesterday, but that's about it. Dean was here with her. He won't tell me what happened." Sam said annoyed at the fact that Dean was keeping something from him.

"Maybe she didn't say anything, did you think about that?" Lilly said trying to easy his worry.

"She said something, I know it. Why else would he be acting weird around her?"

"Because he just found out that she has more than one person in her head. Not everyone is cool with someone having multiple personality disorder, especially if they've been keeping it a secret."

"Whatever." Sam huffed.

"Sammy, is that you?" Mellanie mumbled.

"Yah, I'm here. What is it?" Sam came over to her side in one stride.

"Do you know how much I care about you?"

'Of course his ass knows how much you care. Damn girl, use your head.' Shavonda said.

"Yah, I know. We can talk about this later, save your energy." Sam said over the voice in Mellanie's head.

"Okay, but I do care." She said closing her eyes.

Lilly looked at Sam with pity. She had never seen Mellanie with someone who loved her, that wasn't family. Family had to love her for exactly how she was, but Sam loved her despite her disease. Lilly was happy for her, but she didn't know how long Sam would love her when she was a couple fries short of a happy meal.

She woke up the next day, perfectly fine. She wasn't tired and she remembered the times she had woken up. She felt a little dumb for some of the things she had said. Dean hadn't told anyone about what had happened when she first woke up. Mellanie wanted to talk to him alone, but Sam wouldn't leave her side. She was glad that he didn't at first. Then it started to get annoying.

"Sam you need to leave me alone!"

"I'm just trying to help you out."

"I don't need your help with everything. Can you just leave me alone for a couple of hours?"

Sam looked down at her, she was being dead serious. He didn't what anything to happen to her, but being over protective could roughen their relationship. With a sigh he walked out of the hotel room. He wouldn't be gone long and Mellanie knew it.

The first thing she did when he walked out was going to her bag and got a change of clothes. She pulled out a pair of tight jeans, a gray tank top, and a fishnet shirt. She got dressed with her tank top underneath her fishnets. She looked out the window to see if Sam was just waiting outside the door, he was. She didn't know how she was going to sneak out now.

Mellanie pulled out her cell phone and text Dean.

'Get ur brother 2 leave'

After a couple of minutes she looked outside and he was gone. Mellanie opened the door and headed for the bar she was at the day after her birthday. She wanted to see if Steve was working. It had been almost a week sense she had seen him last and she wanted to check up on him.

When she walked down the street she could feel people staring at her. It was a Friday night in a small town, that meant everyone was out. There were mostly high school kids out on looking for someone to hook up with. Mellanie hadn't been out so no one knew her, every boy that saw her whistled.

She walked into the bar and saw Steve behind the bar talking to some girl. She had long blonde hair with black and lime green strikes. Her doll dress was a beautiful gray and black. Mellanie didn't know that Steve was into that kind of girl.

"Steve, who do I have to punch to get a good drink around here?" She yelled over the music.

He looked over the girl's head and smiled when he saw her. The girl turned toward Mellanie, she looked like a sweet girl.

"Mellanie, I thought you were leaving town?" He said walking around from behind the bar.

She started to walk toward him; some of the people around them looked. They embraced in a short hug and he walked her to the bar. Mellanie sat next to the blonde girl while Steve went back behind the bar. Once he was behind the bar, he pored a shot of whiskey. Mellanie took it and through it back.

"I'm staying in town for a little while longer."

"That's great, maybe me and you could hang out tomorrow."

"I think I might be busy in the morning, how about we do something in the afternoon?"

The girl next to Mellanie cleared her through. Steve looked at her and then back at Mellanie.

"Oh my bad, Mellanie this is Kathie, Kathie this is Mellanie."

"It's nice to meet you." She said extending her hand to Mellanie.

"You too, so how do you know Steve?"

"We met a couple of nights ago." He said for here.

"I believe I was talking to the lady." Mellanie said looking at him sternly.

Steve laughed and walked down the bar to get someone his drink. Mellanie and Kathie talked for a little bit. She invited Kathie to come with her tomorrow with Steve. Kathie wasn't one to be rude, she accepted the offer. She told Kathie about Sam.

"Was he the tall one that came to pick you up the last time I saw you?" Steve asked walking past them.

"Yah, he's the tall one. I can't believe you remember that."

"Remember what?"

"Mellanie over here got drunk and her boyfriend and some other guy came and got her. She punched one of them. It was really funny." He laughed.

The three of them talked for a long time. Most of the people in the bar were getting in there angry drunk stage. Some of the guys started fighting over a girl or just because they wanted too. A couple of really drunk guys came up to Mellanie and Kathie. They tried to buy them some drinks.

"No thanks boys, we're both taken." Mellanie said to the taller one.

"If you're taken, why are you here by yourself?" He said blurring some of his words together.

"My boyfriend is on his way and her boyfriend is behind the bar."

"Mellanie, Steve isn't my-." Kathie began to say before Mellanie shushed her.

"I thought alcoholics date bartenders." The shorter one said.

"Nope, only girls that like to stay out all night." She joked.

Mellanie didn't notice that Dean and Lilly had been in the bar most of the night. They had been keeping an eye on her. Dean didn't know that Mellanie would be there. He was out with Lilly and got her text. That caused Dean to call Sam and bitch him out for not letting Mellanie out of his sights.

When he first saw Mellanie walk in he didn't think it was her. Lilly could tell that it was her. She had worn the same outfit when they were younger. Lilly always said that that outfit would get her into trouble.

"You been here all night, I think you've been stood up." The tall one slurred his words.

"I think you're drunk." Steve said.

"I think you need to leave us alone." Mellanie said after that.

The tall one put his arm around Mellanie. He looked her up and down.

"Get your hand off me."

"Come on, you know you want me."

"No I don't."

The man still didn't move his arm. Mellanie looked at it and then at Steve. He gave her a look that said go ahead. He turned around so he could claim he didn't see anything.

Mellanie grabbed his hand and turned it behind his back. He let out a cry of pain, but that didn't stop her from pulling it across his back even further. Kathie looked a little scarred at the fact that Mellanie was doing this. She had only known her for a little while but she didn't expect her to do that.

"Mellanie, let he go." Dean said walking over to them, Lilly in step right behind him.

"He started it."

"What are you 10?" Lilly chimed in.

"Don't talk to me, I know you've been a help this last couple days but don't talk to me" Mellanie said looking over at her.

"Let's just go, I bet Sam is really worried about you."

Mellanie let them go of the man's arm and looked at Kathie. She looked a little scared but she understood where Mellanie was coming from. Self defense is something everyone has to learn if they want to be out all night. Steve had turned around and watched the end of the scene go down.

"I'll see you guy tomorrow, right?" Mellanie asked Steve and Kathie.

"Yah can't wait to meet Sam." Kathie said.

Lilly and Dean fallowed Mellanie outside. They walked behind her on the way back to the hotel room. Sam was pacing outside the door. Everyone knew that Sam would be mad. He didn't want her to be alone for a long time. Mellanie's buzz was kicking in, that meant she was a little loopy.

"Sammy, oh Sammy, where for art thou Sammy?" She joked flinging her arms in the air.

"Mellanie where have you been?"

"I went to see Steve. We're going to hang out with him and Kathie tomorrow." She said putting her arms around him.

"Dean, did you get her drunk?"

"No, she's only buzzed and Dean and I were just having drinks. Then Mellanie came in and started talking to the bartender." Lilly said.

"His name is Steve, he's my friend." Mellanie said letting Sam out of the hug.

Sam opened the door to the room and walked in with Mellanie under his arm. He set her down on their bed. She plopped down and looked at her fingernails. They were in need of a manicure. Dean and Lilly came in as Mellanie started to take off her shirt.

"Mellanie keep your clothes on, nobody wants to see that." Lilly said covering Dean's eyes.

"I guaranty at least two of the people in here wont to see this." She ran her fingers down her side, from her neck to her hip.

"At least two, who's the second?" Sam said.

Mellanie looked at Sam then in the direction of Dean and Lilly. She smiled at them.

"I'll give you two guesses." She laughed.

It wasn't her laugh though. It was the laugh of Jay. Jay was her sexually experimental personality. She would try anything once and if she liked it enough, she would do it a second time. Her personalities were coming out left and right ever sense Kaitlyn reappeared. Jay stood up and walked over to Lilly. She had one hand over Dean's eyes and the other was being held my Jay's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Come on, its just a little fun."

"Yah Lilly, its just a little fun." Dean said moving her hand away from his eyes.

"You can watch if you want. I like an audience." Jay smiled seductively.

"Jay you know I don't do that kind of thing." Lilly said taking her hand back.

"You did at one point; remember that one time when we were 24?" Mellanie said looking at Lilly, but not really looking at her more through her and into the past.

Dean looked between Lilly, Sam, and Jay. Sam was just at shocked as Dean.

"Hey Jay, Flo."

Jay collapsed on the bed. Sam just looked at her at first; he couldn't tell if he could handle it. He wanted to, but he didn't know if he could. Mellanie opened her eyes and looked around. A shiver ran down her spine from the cold air and she looked down at what she had on for clothes. When she saw that she had on just her bra and her tight jeans, she grabbed the blanket she was sitting on covered herself.

"Dean don't look at me." Mellanie said getting really red.

"But, you just, ah." Dean said turning around disappointedly.

"It was Jay wasn't it?"

"Yup, I thought you had them under control."

"I did too. All my hard work is going down the drain right now." Mellanie was disappointed in herself.

She had worked so hard for so long trying to get them all under control. Now things were unraveling and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Lilly could see that Mellanie was upset. Her eyes were filling with tears and Sam was just sitting there looking at her.

"Dean can you wait outside for a minute." Lilly said.

"I guess, now that the fun one is gone." He started to go to the door.

Sam had been up against the wall, but when Dean was headed out the door Sam was fallowing. Lilly grabbed his arm, when he looked at her, she shock her head. He wasn't going anywhere. Lilly was going to make them talk it out right now.

"You, sit." She said sternly.

He did as she said and sat on the bed next to Mellanie. She looked over at him apologetically as she pulled her shirt back on. She knew that he would get upset when a guy flirted with her, but now the tables were turned and she was the one flirting with someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said turning to him.

"Mellanie you don't have to be sorry about anything. You didn't do anything." Lilly said standing in front of them.

"Yes I do. I should have a better control on this. I've been like this a long time; I should be able to control it." She was getting upset.

Sam was looking at his hands while Mellanie and Lilly fought about who should be sorry. He was going through all kinds of sonorous of what could happen. If one of her personalities came out and didn't go back. Would he be okay with that?

"Would you two shut the hell up for a second? I can't ever hear myself think." He said.

Lilly stopped talking but her mouth hung open. Mellanie looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had a feeling of what was coming, but she couldn't be sure because Sam has always done unexpected things. She waited to her to say something but he didn't. He just sat there with his head down and let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know if I can take this. First you go all psycho and torture a ghoul, and then you're knocked out for days because of some freaky personality. Then you go out for a drink and come back another different person. How in the world am I going to know when I have you or some crazy person that might kill me or something?" He said it all in one long breath and the tears in Mellanie's eyes started to roll.

"You're right. It's not like we're family or anything. You have no obligation to me or my crazy personalities. It would be easy for you if I just left." Mellanie got up from her spot on the bad and started to pack her things.

Sam did nothing to stop her and that made Lilly furious. She watched as Mellanie got everything together and got madder by the second. No way was she letting them break up. Lilly knew how much Mellanie loved him and she knew that Sam loved her just as much. How could they let their love for each other be out weighted by something like this?

"Sam you son of a bitch! Mellanie doesn't deserve to be treated like this. She is trying her hardest to be a good person and give back to the world that gave her a shitty hand, and you're just going to let this beautiful, kind, loving girl go. That's a bunch of bullshit! I thought you two loved each other?" Lilly said blocking Mellanie's exit.

Mellanie had tears in her eyes as she spoke to her lifelong friend.

"If he wants me to leave that's what I'm going to do. He doesn't have to deal with my fucked up life. We do love each other and that's why I'm leaving him. He deserves better than me."

Sam was still silent on the bed. Although you couldn't tell, he was crying. His eyes were turning red and fat tears had just fallen on his hand. As much as he wanted to stop her, he couldn't bring himself to move. He would believe that she said he deserved better than her. She was the second greatest person in his life, Dean was the first. He didn't look up when he heard the door open.

"I love you, Sammy." She said before walking out.

Dean and Sam sat at the table and watched Mellanie sleep. She had been passed out sense Kaitlyn had left. It had been two days and she had been awake for about five hours in that time. Sam hardly left her side, but when he did he made Dean sit with her. Sam would never be gone for more than an hour.

Dean was with her when she first woke up. Sam had gone to get new bandages and Dean made him promise to get his mind off of things for a least an hour and a half. Dean was reading one of his Busty Asian Beauties when she woke up. (You can imagine how award it was for Dean when his brothers girlfriend say him chocking the gopher.) Mellanie didn't really notice because she was drained.

"Where's Sammy?" She said in a tired voice.

"Whoa, umm he went out for bandages. Do you need anything?" Dean said putting his penis back in his pants.

"No, I just want to talk to him."

"What about?"

"About how much I love him. He needs to know that I care."

"He knows Mellanie. Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it. He has to hear me say it, if he doesn't then he'll leave me."

Dean could see that this was going to turn into a mossy chick flick moment. As much as he wanted to stop it from happening, he let her talk.

"Everyone leaves after Kaitlyn comes around. She roughens everything for me. I can't talk it. What can I do to keep her away?"

'You can't get ride of any of us.'

"I can try, there has to be a way for me to live normally."

'There isn't, don't you remember the last time you tried.'

"Of course I remember I almost died."

"Mellanie who are you talking too?" Dean said looking around.

"I'm talking to you. I thought you would know that Tami."

"Mellanie?"

"What?"

"My name isn't Tami."

"Great, now I have another one. Who are you?" Mellanie was fed up with all the new personalities coming out of nowhere.

"It's me Dean."

"Dean? I know a Dean."

"Mellanie look at me." She looked and saw Dean looking at her; he was worried.

"I'm sleepy, can I sleep now?" She asked him.

"Yah, go back to sleep." Dean said grabbing her hand.

He watched her fall back into a deep sleep. That was his first experience with Mellanie talking to one of her personalities. She has always heard them, but she has never talked back to them out loud. Dean didn't know if he should tell Sam about this. It would make him even more worried about her. He decided not to tell him, no point in making him worry.

Lilly had come by to check on her. Dean was a little supersized that Lilly came to see Mellanie. They hadn't talked in years and know she was acting like nothing had happened. She sat with Mellanie for a while; she just sat there looking at her. She thought she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"How long has she been asleep?" Lilly asked, sensing someone behind her.

"She woke up for a little bit yesterday, but that's about it. Dean was here with her. He won't tell me what happened." Sam said annoyed at the fact that Dean was keeping something from him.

"Maybe she didn't say anything, did you think about that?" Lilly said trying to easy his worry.

"She said something, I know it. Why else would he be acting weird around her?"

"Because he just found out that she has more than one person in her head. Not everyone is cool with someone having multiple personality disorder, especially if they've been keeping it a secret."

"Whatever." Sam huffed.

"Sammy, is that you?" Mellanie mumbled.

"Yah, I'm here. What is it?" Sam came over to her side in one stride.

"Do you know how much I care about you?"

'Of course his ass knows how much you care. Damn girl, use your head.' Shavonda said.

"Yah, I know. We can talk about this later, save your energy." Sam said over the voice in Mellanie's head.

"Okay, but I do care." She said closing her eyes.

Lilly looked at Sam with pity. She had never seen Mellanie with someone who loved her, that wasn't family. Family had to love her for exactly how she was, but Sam loved her despite her disease. Lilly was happy for her, but she didn't know how long Sam would love her when she was a couple fries short of a happy meal.

She woke up the next day, perfectly fine. She wasn't tired and she remembered the times she had woken up. She felt a little dumb for some of the things she had said. Dean hadn't told anyone about what had happened when she first woke up. Mellanie wanted to talk to him alone, but Sam wouldn't leave her side. She was glad that he didn't at first. Then it started to get annoying.

"Sam you need to leave me alone!"

"I'm just trying to help you out."

"I don't need your help with everything. Can you just leave me alone for a couple of hours?"

Sam looked down at her, she was being dead serious. He didn't what anything to happen to her, but being over protective could roughen their relationship. With a sigh he walked out of the hotel room. He wouldn't be gone long and Mellanie knew it.

The first thing she did when he walked out was going to her bag and got a change of clothes. She pulled out a pair of tight jeans, a gray tank top, and a fishnet shirt. She got dressed with her tank top underneath her fishnets. She looked out the window to see if Sam was just waiting outside the door, he was. She didn't know how she was going to sneak out now.

Mellanie pulled out her cell phone and text Dean.

'Get ur brother 2 leave'

After a couple of minutes she looked outside and he was gone. Mellanie opened the door and headed for the bar she was at the day after her birthday. She wanted to see if Steve was working. It had been almost a week sense she had seen him last and she wanted to check up on him.

When she walked down the street she could feel people staring at her. It was a Friday night in a small town, that meant everyone was out. There were mostly high school kids out on looking for someone to hook up with. Mellanie hadn't been out so no one knew her, every boy that saw her whistled.

She walked into the bar and saw Steve behind the bar talking to some girl. She had long blonde hair with black and lime green strikes. Her doll dress was a beautiful gray and black. Mellanie didn't know that Steve was into that kind of girl.

"Steve, who do I have to punch to get a good drink around here?" She yelled over the music.

He looked over the girl's head and smiled when he saw her. The girl turned toward Mellanie, she looked like a sweet girl.

"Mellanie, I thought you were leaving town?" He said walking around from behind the bar.

She started to walk toward him; some of the people around them looked. They embraced in a short hug and he walked her to the bar. Mellanie sat next to the blonde girl while Steve went back behind the bar. Once he was behind the bar, he pored a shot of whiskey. Mellanie took it and through it back.

"I'm staying in town for a little while longer."

"That's great, maybe me and you could hang out tomorrow."

"I think I might be busy in the morning, how about we do something in the afternoon?"

The girl next to Mellanie cleared her through. Steve looked at her and then back at Mellanie.

"Oh my bad, Mellanie this is Kathie, Kathie this is Mellanie."

"It's nice to meet you." She said extending her hand to Mellanie.

"You too, so how do you know Steve?"

"We met a couple of nights ago." He said for here.

"I believe I was talking to the lady." Mellanie said looking at him sternly.

Steve laughed and walked down the bar to get someone his drink. Mellanie and Kathie talked for a little bit. She invited Kathie to come with her tomorrow with Steve. Kathie wasn't one to be rude, she accepted the offer. She told Kathie about Sam.

"Was he the tall one that came to pick you up the last time I saw you?" Steve asked walking past them.

"Yah, he's the tall one. I can't believe you remember that."

"Remember what?"

"Mellanie over here got drunk and her boyfriend and some other guy came and got her. She punched one of them. It was really funny." He laughed.

The three of them talked for a long time. Most of the people in the bar were getting in there angry drunk stage. Some of the guys started fighting over a girl or just because they wanted too. A couple of really drunk guys came up to Mellanie and Kathie. They tried to buy them some drinks.

"No thanks boys, we're both taken." Mellanie said to the taller one.

"If you're taken, why are you here by yourself?" He said blurring some of his words together.

"My boyfriend is on his way and her boyfriend is behind the bar."

"Mellanie, Steve isn't my-." Kathie began to say before Mellanie shushed her.

"I thought alcoholics date bartenders." The shorter one said.

"Nope, only girls that like to stay out all night." She joked.

Mellanie didn't notice that Dean and Lilly had been in the bar most of the night. They had been keeping an eye on her. Dean didn't know that Mellanie would be there. He was out with Lilly and got her text. That caused Dean to call Sam and bitch him out for not letting Mellanie out of his sights.

When he first saw Mellanie walk in he didn't think it was her. Lilly could tell that it was her. She had worn the same outfit when they were younger. Lilly always said that that outfit would get her into trouble.

"You been here all night, I think you've been stood up." The tall one slurred his words.

"I think you're drunk." Steve said.

"I think you need to leave us alone." Mellanie said after that.

The tall one put his arm around Mellanie. He looked her up and down.

"Get your hand off me."

"Come on, you know you want me."

"No I don't."

The man still didn't move his arm. Mellanie looked at it and then at Steve. He gave her a look that said go ahead. He turned around so he could claim he didn't see anything.

Mellanie grabbed his hand and turned it behind his back. He let out a cry of pain, but that didn't stop her from pulling it across his back even further. Kathie looked a little scarred at the fact that Mellanie was doing this. She had only known her for a little while but she didn't expect her to do that.

"Mellanie, let he go." Dean said walking over to them, Lilly in step right behind him.

"He started it."

"What are you 10?" Lilly chimed in.

"Don't talk to me, I know you've been a help this last couple days but don't talk to me" Mellanie said looking over at her.

"Let's just go, I bet Sam is really worried about you."

Mellanie let them go of the man's arm and looked at Kathie. She looked a little scared but she understood where Mellanie was coming from. Self defense is something everyone has to learn if they want to be out all night. Steve had turned around and watched the end of the scene go down.

"I'll see you guy tomorrow, right?" Mellanie asked Steve and Kathie.

"Yah can't wait to meet Sam." Kathie said.

Lilly and Dean fallowed Mellanie outside. They walked behind her on the way back to the hotel room. Sam was pacing outside the door. Everyone knew that Sam would be mad. He didn't want her to be alone for a long time. Mellanie's buzz was kicking in, that meant she was a little loopy.

"Sammy, oh Sammy, where for art thou Sammy?" She joked flinging her arms in the air.

"Mellanie where have you been?"

"I went to see Steve. We're going to hang out with him and Kathie tomorrow." She said putting her arms around him.

"Dean, did you get her drunk?"

"No, she's only buzzed and Dean and I were just having drinks. Then Mellanie came in and started talking to the bartender." Lilly said.

"His name is Steve, he's my friend." Mellanie said letting Sam out of the hug.

Sam opened the door to the room and walked in with Mellanie under his arm. He set her down on their bed. She plopped down and looked at her fingernails. They were in need of a manicure. Dean and Lilly came in as Mellanie started to take off her shirt.

"Mellanie keep your clothes on, nobody wants to see that." Lilly said covering Dean's eyes.

"I guaranty at least two of the people in here wont to see this." She ran her fingers down her side, from her neck to her hip.

"At least two, who's the second?" Sam said.

Mellanie looked at Sam then in the direction of Dean and Lilly. She smiled at them.

"I'll give you two guesses." She laughed.

It wasn't her laugh though. It was the laugh of Jay. Jay was her sexually experimental personality. She would try anything once and if she liked it enough, she would do it a second time. Her personalities were coming out left and right ever sense Kaitlyn reappeared. Jay stood up and walked over to Lilly. She had one hand over Dean's eyes and the other was being held my Jay's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Come on, its just a little fun."

"Yah Lilly, its just a little fun." Dean said moving her hand away from his eyes.

"You can watch if you want. I like an audience." Jay smiled seductively.

"Jay you know I don't do that kind of thing." Lilly said taking her hand back.

"You did at one point; remember that one time when we were 24?" Mellanie said looking at Lilly, but not really looking at her more through her and into the past.

Dean looked between Lilly, Sam, and Jay. Sam was just at shocked as Dean.

"Hey Jay, Flo."

Jay collapsed on the bed. Sam just looked at her at first; he couldn't tell if he could handle it. He wanted to, but he didn't know if he could. Mellanie opened her eyes and looked around. A shiver ran down her spine from the cold air and she looked down at what she had on for clothes. When she saw that she had on just her bra and her tight jeans, she grabbed the blanket she was sitting on covered herself.

"Dean don't look at me." Mellanie said getting really red.

"But, you just, ah." Dean said turning around disappointedly.

"It was Jay wasn't it?"

"Yup, I thought you had them under control."

"I did too. All my hard work is going down the drain right now." Mellanie was disappointed in herself.

She had worked so hard for so long trying to get them all under control. Now things were unraveling and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Lilly could see that Mellanie was upset. Her eyes were filling with tears and Sam was just sitting there looking at her.

"Dean can you wait outside for a minute." Lilly said.

"I guess, now that the fun one is gone." He started to go to the door.

Sam had been up against the wall, but when Dean was headed out the door Sam was fallowing. Lilly grabbed his arm, when he looked at her, she shock her head. He wasn't going anywhere. Lilly was going to make them talk it out right now.

"You, sit." She said sternly.

He did as she said and sat on the bed next to Mellanie. She looked over at him apologetically as she pulled her shirt back on. She knew that he would get upset when a guy flirted with her, but now the tables were turned and she was the one flirting with someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said turning to him.

"Mellanie you don't have to be sorry about anything. You didn't do anything." Lilly said standing in front of them.

"Yes I do. I should have a better control on this. I've been like this a long time; I should be able to control it." She was getting upset.

Sam was looking at his hands while Mellanie and Lilly fought about who should be sorry. He was going through all kinds of sonorous of what could happen. If one of her personalities came out and didn't go back. Would he be okay with that?

"Would you two shut the hell up for a second? I can't ever hear myself think." He said.

Lilly stopped talking but her mouth hung open. Mellanie looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had a feeling of what was coming, but she couldn't be sure because Sam has always done unexpected things. She waited to her to say something but he didn't. He just sat there with his head down and let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know if I can take this. First you go all psycho and torture a ghoul, and then you're knocked out for days because of some freaky personality. Then you go out for a drink and come back another different person. How in the world am I going to know when I have you or some crazy person that might kill me or something?" He said it all in one long breath and the tears in Mellanie's eyes started to roll.

"You're right. It's not like we're family or anything. You have no obligation to me or my crazy personalities. It would be easy for you if I just left." Mellanie got up from her spot on the bad and started to pack her things.

Sam did nothing to stop her and that made Lilly furious. She watched as Mellanie got everything together and got madder by the second. No way was she letting them break up. Lilly knew how much Mellanie loved him and she knew that Sam loved her just as much. How could they let their love for each other be out weighted by something like this?

"Sam you son of a bitch! Mellanie doesn't deserve to be treated like this. She is trying her hardest to be a good person and give back to the world that gave her a shitty hand, and you're just going to let this beautiful, kind, loving girl go. That's a bunch of bullshit! I thought you two loved each other?" Lilly said blocking Mellanie's exit.

Mellanie had tears in her eyes as she spoke to her lifelong friend.

"If he wants me to leave that's what I'm going to do. He doesn't have to deal with my fucked up life. We do love each other and that's why I'm leaving him. He deserves better than me."

Sam was still silent on the bed. Although you couldn't tell, he was crying. His eyes were turning red and fat tears had just fallen on his hand. As much as he wanted to stop her, he couldn't bring himself to move. He would believe that she said he deserved better than her. She was the second greatest person in his life, Dean was the first. He didn't look up when he heard the door open.

"I love you, Sammy." She said before walking out.

Dean was sitting outside the door the whole time this was going on. He could hear everything and he couldn't believe what his brother just did. He let the love of his life fall straight through his fingers. When Mellanie opened the door he was expecting her to be empty handed.

"I love you, Sammy." She closed the door and Dean stood up.

He had the letter that came with the knife in his pocket. He always had it on him, just in case she did all three things. She may not have talked with her mother, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing her for a while. He pulled out the envelope and held it out to her.

"What's that?" She asked rubbing some tears off her cheeks.

"The letter I'm supposed to give you."

"But I didn't do everything."

"I have a feeling you going away for a long time." He said looking at her bags.

"Yah. I want you to know how thankful I am for what you've done for me."

"I haven't done anything." He was confused.

"Yes you have. I wouldn't be me right know if it wasn't for you and your brother."

"I don't get it."

"I was going to let Heather take control; she's the hunter in my head. If I wasn't with you and Sam she would be out there killing everything and anything."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Obviously you don't get it."

"So explain it to me."

"She may be a kick ass hunter but she doesn't know how to be discrete. I could be in jail right know, or dead because of her."

Dean thought about that for a second. He didn't know how to take that.

"You're welcome?"

"Thank you." She gave him a giant hug and started to walk away.

'You did the right thing you know, leaving the amitoses behind.' Kaitlyn said.

"Just leave me alone, please."

'Now where's the fun in that?' Kaitlyn laughed.

**_alright i want to hear some feedback on this chapter, i dont care what you say i just want some feedback on how you like or dont like it so far. _**


	8. Chapter 8: Back Home

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

Mellanie had nowhere to go, so she broke into a car and drove off. Where she was going, she couldn't tell you. What she was doing, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get out of that town. Her day with Steve and Kathie was shot to hell now, but she didn't really care.

She had her mind on Sam. She could understand his frustration, but she couldn't get why how he could let her leave. It broke her heart that he didn't come after her or try to tell her that it was alright and she could stay with them.

'Maybe you should let one of us take over while you drive.' Jay said.

'Or maybe you could have one of us take over forever.' Kaitlyn said.

"No one is taking over! It's my life and you all are fucking it up!"

'No need to be rude my dear, we all understand how attached you were to that young man.' Pearl said.

"I wouldn't have to be rude if you weren't in my head now would I?"

'Girl I know you ain't talking to me like that.' Shavonda said and then the car turned sharply into oncoming traffic.

Mellanie pulled the wheel back to her side of the road and then pulled off to the shoulder. She begged for them the just go away. She promised that she would be a better person and talk to them more. She told them she would do anything to have them be quiet for just a while. Mellanie was getting desperate for them to leave her alone.

When she stopped talking the car was silent and so was her head. She didn't know if they were just listening to her or what. She pulled back onto the road and drove down I-80 toward the one place she knew she could go, home.

It didn't take her long to get within the state lines of Nebraska. Once she was in the state Elm Creek wasn't to far away. She didn't stop for anything, as much as she hated that town she was excited to be home. She wondered if Mr. and Mrs. Liberty still lived on N. Church Street or if her mom still lived on Tyler Street.

She drove down Tyler Street slowly, it had been so long sense she had seen that place. She was shocked to see that nothing had changed. All the shops were still running, like Foster's Family Foods. When she got in front of her house, she couldn't help but think of all the good times she had there. The times that ended once her 'friends' showed up.

When she pulled into the driveway, the church across the street was opening its doors. People were coming out in clumps of 5 or 6. Her mother walked out by herself, the preacher was standing by the doors saying goodbye to everyone. He pointed to Mellanie's car and asked if she knew the car. Her mother looked but didn't recognize the car, mainly because it was a stolen one. The preacher said goodbye and her mother headed home.

She walked slowly across the street and headed for her front door. Mellanie didn't get out of the car, she watched her mother go inside the house. She didn't know what she was going to say to her. Would she tell her that everyone was back and she needed help? This was more complicated then she originally thought.

She put the car in reverse and headed for the closest hotel. She would have to think about what she was going to say to her. When she pulled into the parking lot of the motel, she had a feeling she would have to wear something to cover most of her face. Everyone knew her in this town. Mellanie put on some giant sunglasses and a scarf to check in, a bell rang when she walked in.

"I'll be with you in a second." A familiar voice said from a back room.

Mellanie waited for the voice to come and check her in. It wasn't that long of a wait, but it felt like forever to Mellanie. With an apologetic smile a young women came around the corner. She had long black hair and vivid green eyes that would give Dean a run for his money. Mellanie couldn't figure out were she had known her from.

"Is a single alright?" She asked.

"That's fine. I don't plan on staying to long." Mellanie said handing over one of her fake credit cards.

"How long are you staying, Miss. Diamond?" She looked up from the card.

"Just a few days." Mellanie looked down.

"You'll be in room 5. In joy your stay." She handed over the card and the key.

Mellanie walked out to her car and grabbed her bags. Room 5 was just a couple doors down from the main office. She walked in and looked around; the room had nasty purple wall paper and ugly wood paneling. She put her bags on the dresser and sat on the bed. A mirror was right in front of her, when she looked up she was looking at herself. There were no partially visible person's with her. Sometimes she could see them even when they weren't talking to her. There was nothing there; just her face and she couldn't even look at herself.

Her mind wondered to Sam and how much he really loved her. She had hoped that they would be alright even though she wasn't stable. She thought their love would last forever. She thought that maybe with some consoling she would be able to get them back under control.

She started thinking about all the good times they had had over the years. Like the time when Sam had broken his wrist for the second time while he was playing pool. They had been in the ER for what seemed like ages, till Dean started raising hell about how he was paying a lot of money for his brother to get the best. Even though he wasn't paying for anything, Albert Shavenson was. Or the time when Dean had just gotten over ghost sickness and then he got it again within the next two days.

Dean was always doing stuff like that, he never tried to get into trouble it just fallowed him. When she thought of Dean she thought of how much he loved the people close to him. He would never turn his back on his family, even though sometimes it would have been better for him to do it. Family meant a lot to him, mostly because its all he had left.

'Don't you want to read the letter?' Kaitlyn said.

'Shut up! We all agreed that we would leave her alone for awhile.' Heather said.

"No, I hate to say it but Kaitlyn is right. I want to read it."

Dear Mellanie,

I know you think this letter is from your father, lets get that out of the way right now. My name is Ashen Kettle, I'm your sister. I know this sounds like a loud of shit but it's true. I grew up with mom's parents in Wisconsin. They told me about you all the time and about how you don't know about me. I know what happened to dad. He did die, but it wasn't Lilly who killed him. It was Kaitlyn. She tricked him into thinking he was safe with you and then she killed him. I know it's hard to believe but its true. While I was at dad's funeral, I saw the knife in his coffin and took it. I know about Sam and Dean and I knew you were hunting a ghoul that was there the night it happened. I can see the future, as in I know that you and Sam just had a big fight and Dean didn't fallow my instructions about you talking to mom. You'll see them again, don't worry about that. I will be seeing you very soon, as in right now.

Once Mellanie finished the letter there was a knock on the door. She got up slowly and walked to the door. She didn't have any weapon on her.

"Just open the door, its Ashen."

Mellanie opened the door slowly and saw the women from the front desk. She didn't wait to be invited in; she just walked in like she owned the place. Which she did, at least to anyone's knowledge. Mellanie shut the door and turned back to Ashen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you out with your little Kaitlyn problem." She sat down.

**_i know its a short chapter but its all i got done for an update. don't forget to comment_**


	9. Chapter 9: Sister?

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

Mellanie just looked at Ashen in shock. She finally realized where she knew Ashen's voice from. When she was listening to her mother's voicemail on her birthday, there was a person talking in the background. She didn't notice it before, but the more she though about it the more she realized it.

"Did you tell my mother that I'm in town?" Mellanie asked.

"I haven't told her anything about you. As much as she asks, I never tell her."

"She asks about me?" Mellanie was a little shocked about it.

"Everyday, she'll come home from work and ask if I have seen anything about you. I tell her the same thing every time."

Ashen looked at her sister for what seemed like forever to her. She was trying to find some sort of connection with her. Mellanie had never known Ashen, yet Ashen knew almost everything about her. She had seen visions of her big sister sense she was old enough to talk. Their grandparents never had to tell her about Mellanie because she already knew.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, it's just the last time I saw you, you weren't so short." She laughed.

"Well, I must have been wearing flats." Mellanie said sharply.

"Don't get all bitchy, I mean it's not my fault you're here. Blame Sam."

"Don't you dear talk about him. You don't know a thing about him."

"I know more then a little sister would like to know. I can't really control when I get the visions or what I get to see."

"So, I don't care how much you've seen. You still don't know anything about him or us for that matter."

"You know what; I'm not going to help you out with Kaitlyn."

Mellanie looked at her sister. She was so enraged that she couldn't look at her for long.

"You are going to help me, I don't care if you want to or not. I'm getting my life back."

"I have all the cards right now, I would say that give me some power over what you have to do."

"I'm the older sibling that means you fucking listen to me."

"You can't pull the older sibling card; we've known each other for an hour. I need you to finish my tree conditions, talk to mom."

"That's all you want, me to talk to mom."

Ashen shock her head. She didn't want much but she wanted her mother to be happy and that meant that Mellanie had to talk to her. Their mother has got to church everyday since Mellanie left. She thought that if she pried enough that her daughter would come home to her. Well both her daughters would come home.

"She's going to ask too many questions, I can't have that."

"You want to get ride of Kaitlyn right?"

"Yes, but."

"But nothing, I know how you can do that. All you have to do is talk to her."

"You make it sound so easy." Mellanie said sitting on the dresser.

"That's because it is that easy."

"Maybe for you, I didn't even come back for dad's funeral. I'm a terrible daughter."

"You wore scared and just bet the shit out of your best friend, I think that is understandable."

"To miss one of your parents' funerals? I don't think so." Mellanie said looking up with sad eyes.

Ashen let out a heavy sigh, she knew that all of Mellanie's discomforts would go away when she said that their mother wouldn't be mad for what she did. It was hard for her to lie, but she had to. Mellanie would believe her because Ashen had seen it.

"Just get changed and meet me in the main office in 20 minutes. Everything will turn out for the better." Ashen got up from the bed and walked out.

Mellanie walked around her room for 10 of her 20 minutes. She was going over what Ashen had said about Kaitlyn. She had looked for anyway to get them all out of her head. Mellanie even tried to pull a Fight Club moment, but her father had stopped her just in time.

'What could she possible know that wasn't around before?' Mellanie thought.

'Who cares, I want to be free. Just let her help you and then you can go back to you stupid Sam.' Kaitlyn said stopping Mellanie from walking.

'Just because she has a way to getting ride of you doesn't mean you going to be free. What is she knows something that will get rid of you forever, as is dead?'

'I'll try not to think of that when it's happening.'

Mellanie turned to the mirror and could see Kaitlyn's invisible form. Mellanie could see Kaitlyn's black hair and green eyes. She looked at her reflection for a bit before she could tare her eyes away. Mellanie had never seen Kaitlyn before that moment.

She changed into something more suitable for meeting her mother in, some nicer fitted jeans and a stainless shirt. Then she walked out of the room and headed for the front office. No use in not going because she knew that it wouldn't be long before Ashen would come out and asked her what took so long.

Ashen was waiting on the hood of Mellanie's stolen car. She looked like she had been waiting there forever. Mellanie stopped just short of the curb and waited for Ashen to get off the car.

Ashen was looking at the sky the whole time and hadn't noticed that she was being watched. She was looking into the future at all the plans she was making for Kaitlyn and the others. She had an ere smile on her face.

"Ashen, get you ass up so I can get this over with." Mellanie said opening up the driver's side door.

Ashen got off the hood, walked around to the side of the car and got in.

"Don't sound so excited." She said sarcastically.

**_don't forget to comment_**


	10. Chapter 10: Mommy I'm Home

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

Ashen and Mellanie pulled into their mother's driveway. After Mellanie put the car in park, Ashen jumped out of the car. She waited for Mellanie to get out of the car, but she didn't move. She just sat in the driver's seat with her hands on the wheel.

"Am I going to have to bring her out here?" Ashen said through the window.

"No, just give me a minute. I haven't been here in a long time."

"Whatever, I'll be waiting inside." Ashen huffed and walked to the front door.

Mellanie waited in the car for a good ten minutes before she stet foot outside of the car. It took her another 5 minutes to get on the front porch. She walked back and forth a couple of times before she actually rang the door bell.

Her mother was at the door before she could change her mind and run back to her car. Her mother swung open the door and stared at her. Mellanie could see the tears rising in her eyes.

"Hi Mom." She said sheepishly.

"Mellanie." She spoke so softly that it was hard for even Ashen to here, who was right behind their mother.

"Are you going to invite her in or let her blow away in the wind?" Ashen said from the background.

"Oh of course, come in."

Mellanie stepped into the house she hadn't set foot in years. Everything was the same, the pictures on the walls, the wooden dining room table, and even the fireplace mantel hadn't changed. She looked around the house from her place just inside the door.

"How have you been?" Mellanie asked lamely.

"I'm doing great know that you're here." Her mother had a smile that was ear to ear.

"That's great."

There was an acquired silence that fell over them. Mellanie looked at her feet and then at her mother. Her mother was just looking at her. She was looking at her daughter that had been out in the world for all these years. Ashen just watched them look at each other.

"Wow, so is it going to be like this for the whole hour you're going to be here?"

"Shut up."

"Don't talk to your sister that way."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I swear you're just like you father sometimes, always telling people not to tell you what to do." The words were out before she could pull them back.

Mellanie's mouth closed tightly and she looked at her mother with sad eyes and the silence continued.

"How about we sit down and talk." Ashen suggested.

"Would you like something to drink? Something to eat?" She asked before walking toward the kitchen.

"No, I'm only here for a little while."

"Alright then, let's sit in the family room." She made a sharp turn into the fireplace room.

Mellanie and Ashen fallowed after their mother. Once they were all in the same room they sat down in different pieces of furniture. Mellanie was in her father's favorite chair, Ashen sat on the loveseat, and their mother was on the couch. It was silent for a while until their mother asked about the boys.

"I hear that you guys were in Colorado for a while last month."

"Yah, we were taking care of some demon positions. You know the position rate has gone up in the past couple of years." Mellanie informed her mother.

"Is that so? Does that mean that you won't be checking your voicemail so much?" She asked.

"I check my voicemail everyday, sometimes twice a day."

"She does, I've seen it." Ashen jokes.

Mellanie's mother let out a small laugh, but stifled it when she realized that Mellanie didn't think it was funny.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"It was hard to anyone about her, she isn't you full sister."

"You mean dad isn't her dad?" Mellanie looked at Ashen for not saying anything in the first place.

"Your father forgave me, but he couldn't believe that I sleep with a gypsy. He loved Ashen but he couldn't have her live here. He couldn't have the constant reminder of my unfaithfulness."

"So you sent her away? And how do you feel about all of that?" Mellanie asked her half sister.

"I'm cool with it now. Obviously I wasn't when I was younger, but I'm older and wiser now." Ashen was so passive with her response almost as if she had rehires it a million times.

"Can was talk about something a bit lighter? What are Sam and Dean up to sense you're here visiting?"

"I don't know, we kind a split up a few days ago."

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Sammy and I broke up."

"Honey, I am so sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'm just kind a waiting for things to get back to normal. Then I'll be back with them."

"What do you mean normal?"

"Don't worry it's nothing I can't handle on my own." Mellanie looked at Ashen.

**_don't forget to comment_**


	11. Chapter 11: Jiyuu

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

Mellanie ended up stay at her mother's house for a couple of hours. She didn't really say much. She let her mother do most of the talking, telling her about the town gossip and everything. Ashen didn't say much either, she wasn't even paying attention to what they were talking about. She was looking into the future again. She could see it know, all her plans were coming more in focus the more her sister and mother spoke.

"I think it's about time me and Ashen hit the road." Mellanie said standing from the chair.

"Do you guys have plans for tonight?" She asked getting up after her.

"Kind of, it's a pretty long story."

'Come on, tell mommy the truth. I bet she would love to know that I'm back.' Kaitlyn said.

Mellanie ignored her. She didn't want any of the people she loved to get hurt. Well more then the ones that were already hurt. She couldn't have her mother know to much, it would break her heart.

"Alright just make sure it isn't another year before I see you again." She walked with her daughters to the door.

They hugged goodbye and started back for the motel. They didn't talk much at all. It was hard for Mellanie to concentrate with Kaitlyn rambling on about how much she was going to love being free. The more she tried to ignore her the louder she got. At one point Mellanie yelled out loud at her. Ashen didn't seem to be shocked at all by that.

"So how are you going to help me get this bitch out of my head?"

"How do you feel about tattoos?"

Mellanie pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. She didn't have any dislike of them. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to get one and if she did were would she put it?

"A tattoo is going to get rid of her?"

"Not just any tattoo, it has to be done by a specific person with a specific ink. I know what I'm talking about." She said before getting out of the car.

"And how much is this going to cost me?"

"It'll be free, I know a guy that owes me."

"When can I get it done?" Mellanie said walking toward her room.

"As soon as I call him, he doesn't live that far away."

"Call him in the morning." She said before she closed the door to her room.

Once Mellanie was in her room she pulled out her cell phone. She checked to see if Sam or Dean had called or texted her. There wasn't anything there, no calls or texts. It broke her heart a little bit that there was nothing there. She pushed her speed dial 2 and waited to someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." She said.

"Mellanie where the fuck are you?"

"I'm at home, well I'm in Elm Creek."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know if Sam even wants me back. He didn't even try and stop me, Dean." Mellanie's voice hitched once or twice when she spoke.

"He wants you back, trust me. He hasn't stopped mouping around the hotel room sense you left."

"You guys haven't left?"

"Nope, he doesn't to leave incase you come back."

"Well I think I'll be coming back soon. I have something to do tomorrow and then I'll be on my way back, if that's alright with you?"

"Please come back, I can't take his ass anymore, I swear he is crying himself to sleep ever night." Dean begged.

"Did he say anything about me? I mean other then that he wants me back." Mellanie was fishing.

"He keeps babbling about how much he loves you that's about it."

"Really?"

"Yah, you want to talk to him about it, cause I don't want to hear anymore of it." He was fed up with Sammy and his emotions.

"NO! I will just talk to him in a couple of days. I have to go; I'll talk to you later." Mellanie said looking at her clock.

If she was going to get everything taken care of she would have to go to bed soon. She changed into her pajamas, set up her ipod dock, and fell asleep thinking of Sammy. Her dreams took over her as soon as her eyes closed. It was hard for her to keep a happy thought in her head. All she could think about was how Sam had just sat there not saying anything when she said I love you.

In her dream she was sitting in a clearing. There were fire red lilies all around her. In the distance she saw Sam walking toward her. The closer he got the faster he ran. She stood up and started to run toward him. When he was 10 feet away from her, he was running full speed but didn't start to slow down. He ran right past her without even looking at her. She turned around just in time to see him stop in front of his brother. Dean looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Mellanie just standing there. He said something to his brother and they both turned around. The look on his face read a look of disappointment. She started to yell at him I love you, but nothing came out. Her lips were moving and no sound came out.

She shot up in bed from a knock on her door. She looked at her phone and saw that it was eight thirty in the morning. It had to be Ashen and the man with the ink. Mellanie got up out of bed and put on a sweatshirt that Sam had bought for her in California. When she opened the door she only saw Ashen.

"Where's the tattoo guy?" Mellanie asked.

"I'm down here." A low voice came from next to Ashen.

He was a midget with a whole bunch of metal on his face. He had his nose, ears, eyebrows, and lip pierced. Mellanie was a little surprised to see him, she had never seen a midget in Elm Creek before.

"Oh, hey." She said opening to door and letting them in.

"So I hear you got a little problem."

"You hear right, I hear you can help."

"Looks like you hear right too." He smiled.

Ashen and the midget came in and closed the door. He stared to unpack his equipment while Ashen started to explain what was going to happen. She told her that he would be putting Jiyuu, the Japanese symbol of freedom, on her. It would set Kaitlyn free of her mind and body forever. She would never have to worry about the rest of them because Kaitlyn was the one setting them free of the locks Mellanie had put on them.

"How can I be sure that that's true? How can you be sure?" Mellanie said looking at the midget.

"I can't be 100% sure about anything, but it has worked before. I don't know how it will work with you. It's different with everyone." He said.

"So if it doesn't work?"

"You'll have a two of a kind tattoo." Ashen smiled.

Mellanie thought about it for a second before saying yes to him. She looked at the symbol before she decided were to put it. It was two symbols the first was a square with two horizontal lines through it and a line above. The second was another square with two lines going trough it, one was horizontal and the other was vertical.

"Where should I get it?"

"How about your downstairs?" He said looking her up and down.

"How about my shoulder?" She said back.

"Alright sit down then." He sounded disappointed.

**_don't forget to comment_**


	12. Chapter 12: Ashen Say What?

**i don't own Supernatural**

**but i do own my characters**

When he was done with her tattoo she fell asleep. Ashen showed the midget his way out and then sat and waited for something to happen. It wasn't too long before Mellanie was coughing up tiny clouds of smoke. There were hundreds of them coming out of her slightly open mouth.

Ashen had a smile on her face as they each formed into a human figure. Not all of them fully formed into the human figure, some of them seemed to disappear and others left the room. One of the figures started to form rapidly. Once it was in the form of a human its black smoky figure seemed to turn a pale tan color. Then it started to grow black hair that went just past her chin and then her eyes became a vivid green.

"So this is what it's like to have a body all to myself." Kaitlyn said when her transformation was done.

"You can thank me for that." Ashen said standing up from her place next to Mellanie.

"I don't have to thank you for anything. You may have told her about getting rid of all of us, but it was her chose to do it." Kaitlyn said looking over Mellanie.

That's when she started to come around. Her eyes fluttered open to see Kaitlyn looking down on her. Mellanie let out a small scream and pulled back. Kaitlyn smirked at her former body. It was funny to her that Mellanie would be so scared to see her.

"Now is that anyway to greet the girl in your head?" Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking too?" A voice said from behind Kaitlyn.

Everyone turned and saw a tall black women, she couldn't have been older than 25. She was wearing dark jeans and a mid-drift baby phat t-shirt. Her black hair was long and curled as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse you?" Kaitlyn said.

"No, excuse you girl. Do NOT talk to my girl that way or I'm gonna have to cut yah." She said.

"Shavonda what are you doing here?" Mellanie asked sitting up from the bed.

"You know damn well how I got out here, freedom anyone." She said eyeing Kaitlyn.

Mellanie looked from her to Ashen to Kaitlyn and then back to Ashen.

"What is she talking about? I thought it was only letting Kaitlyn out."

"No, home girl over here didn't tell you that we all get set free." Shavonda said now eyeing Ashen.

"What?" Mellanie said looking at her sister.

"Well I didn't think that it would matter cause now you don't have to worry about any of them." She said defensively.

"Girl I know you ain't trying to lie to us right know. You knew damn well that all us were getting out and you should have told us." She said.

"I didn't think it would be that big a deal."

"It's alright." Mellanie said before Shavonda could bitch Ashen out.

"Yah it is." Kaitlyn chimed in.

"What the hell is wrong with ya'll?" She said loudly.

"Why don't you just leave? That's why she got to tattoo, so she could get rid of us, all of us."

"No she was just sick of yo retarded ass."

"You wanna take this outside?" Kaitlyn said stepping toward her.

"Oh my god, are you two being serous right know?" Mellanie said standing between them.

"What the hell you think?" Shavonda said locking eyes with Kaitlyn.

"Just leave me alone, I mean really. I just got rid of everyone and I still have to deal with you guys. Can't I just be left alone for a little bit before I have to leave?" Mellanie said throwing her hands in the air.

Ashen started to push the girls out of the room. Shavonda slapped her hand away and stormed out on her own. Kaitlyn on the other hand slapped her hand away and started toward Mellanie. Ashen tried to stop her but she shot her a death glare that made her freeze in her place. When she got to Mellanie's side she leaned into her ear.

"I want to come back with you."

"Let's just talk later; I just need to be alone alone right now."

"Fine, but I'm coming back." She said sternly.

Kaitlyn left the room with Ashen close behind. When they were out of the room Ashen asked her to fallow her into the main office. Kaitlyn, always being curious, agreed to go with her. The whole way there Ashen was looking behind her to make sure that she was fallowing her.

It wasn't long before they were in the office, but Ashen didn't stop there. She started for the back room when Kaitlyn somehow appeared in front of her. Kaitlyn had her eyes glued to Ashen.

"What do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to help out my sister."

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit, you want me for something. Now tell me what it is or I'm going to make you tell me." She said grabbing a pencil from the desk.

"Oh what are you going to do stab me with a pencil?" Sarcasm was dripping from every word.

"You would be surprised at how many ways a pencil can hurt you without even breaking the skin." She smiled.

"I-It's just a-a little fa-favor." Ashen stammered thinking of what Kaitlyn could be capable of doing with that little piece of wood.

"And that would be…"

"I need you to summon Damon." She looked down at her feet.

"And who might that be?"

"That would be none of your business."

"I think it is my business, I'll be the one summoning him, if I chose too or not."

"I don't want to say who he is."

"That bad huh?" She put the pencil down and walked into the back room.

"You don't even know who he is so shut up."

"Now is that any way to speak to the women giving you this Damon guy."

Ashen's face lit up after Kaitlyn said that.

"So you're going to help me?" She said fallowing her to the back room.

"I guess I could help."

Mellanie was alone, all alone, with only her own thoughts. She was so excited that she almost started to dance around. She looked in the mirror and only saw herself, the smile that was on her face couldn't be wiped off for anything her phone started to playing Ticket Outta Loserville, almost anything. That was Sam's ringtone.

She was extremely nervous about answering it, but she had too. He is the love of her live. She walked over to her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, is this Mellanie?" A fake girly voice said.

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"You called me bitch."

"True, it's my Sam."

"No it's not; Sam wouldn't use a fake girl voice. He's a real man, so who is this?" Laughing came from the background.

"It's me, Dean." He said bursting into laughter.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yup, and Sammy is too." He said.

"Give your brother the phone."

"But I don't wanna." He wined.

"I have something to tell him."

"Oh, oh can I know?"

"That's up to Sam. Now give him his phone." There was a shuffling on the other end of the phone and then Sam said hello.

"I have some pretty big news."

"Oh no." He didn't sound too happy.

"What?"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" He said and then the sound of Dean yelling congratulations come through.

"No, I'm not pregnant. Do you really think that I would tell you something like that over the phone?"

"Well what other news could you have for me?"

"How about I'll be coming back soon?"

Sam didn't say anything, but Mellanie could still hear Dean yelling about how he was going to be an uncle. He sounded so excited until there was a loud thud and an ouch.

"Don't get too excited about it."

"I just, well I just don't know what to say. "

"Say that you're happy I'm come back, or that you're excited that you get to see me again. Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're being cold. I never would have thought you could be this cold."

"I'm not being cold."

"Yes, you are. You have never, in the entire time I have known you, been so cold to me or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm not being cold. God Mell, why do you keep pushing it?"

"I guess you don't care if I come back or not. If I just stayed here for the rest of my life you would be so happy about it. I bet you would go out and party all night."

"Don't get all drama queen on me."

"Bit me Sam. You know how I feel about you, I told you I love you and you let me go. I don't tell you I love you and everything is fine. Maybe I should just stay out of your life. Oh, and just so you know I got rid of the other people in my head, for you." Then she hung up.

**_don't forget to comment_**


	13. Chapter 13: Doing the Right Thing

Sam was sitting on at the bar with his phone still to his ear. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. All of the research he had done told him that you couldn't get rid of multiple personality disorder. Lilly and Dean were looking at his astonished face.

"What did she say? Is she alright?" Lilly asked impatiently.

"Yah, don't be a dick, tell us what she said." Dean slured some of his words together.

"She said she was coming back, at least she said she might be coming." Sam said.

"An other round of drinks! My brother's girl is coming back." Dean yelled to the bartender.

"Didn't you hear me, she might be coming back. The key word there is _might_." Sam said catching the eye of Lilly.

"And what is keeping her away?" She said with knowing eyes.

"How should I know?"

"Don't be like that, you know as nice as I have been to you for these last couple days; I'm still pissed that you just let her walk away. That was your fault and you should be feeling lucky that she even wants you back." She was right and Sam knew that.

Lilly had seen him cry himself to sleep a few times and she knew that he missed Mellanie. He had moped around the room waiting for her to come back, but when he was on the phone with her it was like he didn't even care about her. As much as he loves her, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He chocked it all up to not wanting to get hurt again.

"I know it's my fault, you don't think I don't feel like a jack ass for this?"

"If you didn't you don't disserve her."

Dean was already half way through his next beer before he realized that no one else was drinking. He looked from the beers to Lilly to Sam. Putting his beer down he said.

"Why are you not drinking, she's coming home."

"Might, do you not hear when you drink?" Sam said getting upset.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she could be coming back."

"Why wouldn't she? She is crazy about you, I can tell."

"What was the news she shared with you?" Lilly said.

"Huh?"

"You thought she was pregnant, but she wouldn't tell you something like that over the phone. What was it?"

"She...She got rid of her personalities."

Dean looked confused as always when he was drunk, but Lilly looked shocked. She knew just as much about Mellanie's condition as Sam did. She knew that Mellanie couldn't just get rid of them. She would have had to get some help for that, but who would help her?

"Did she tell you how?"

"Does it matter? Sammy won't be fucking a crazy anymore. She is normal, well as normal as a supernatural hunting girl can be." A group of people looked at Dean as he spoke.

"Dean shut up." Sam said looking around for anyone else who could have heard him.

When he looked around he saw a girl sitting at the bar. She looked a lot like Mellanie from behind. When she turned around Sam noticed that she had the same eyes as Mellanie, that same clear blue. He couldn't help but look at her; he couldn't even look away when she locked eyes with him. She started to walk over to their table.

Her walk had a strong and determined feel to it. Almost like she knew exactly what she was doing and how to do it. She had a half cocked smile and her eyes squinted slightly. The girl kept her eyes on Sam as she walked up to his table.

"You're Samuel Winchester, right?" She said leaning on the table.

"Depends on who's asking." Dean said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I believe I was talking to the tall one." She joked with Dean, which cause him to fake some hurt feelings.

"Who are you?" Sam said looking confused.

"My name is Farah; I believe you know my sister Jay."

Sam's look of confusion turned to shock. Dean looked around and asked where she was, while Lilly hit him in the back of the head.

"So it's true? She got rid her you guys."

"Technically she did get rid of us, but we will never really be gone."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, we may be out of her head, but we're all still connected with her." Farah started to walk away, when she turned Sam saw a tattoo on the back of her shoulder.

Sam turned to Lilly just as she saw the tattoo. Her face went from curiosity to enlightenment in two seconds flat. Dean was so drunk that he was starting to steal sips of Lilly's beer.

"I think it's time to leave." Lilly said looking at Dean.

"Good idea, I'll get our coats." Sam said walking toward the bar.

"Dean babe, we're going back to the hotel."

"Maybe we could find Jay and she could come with us."

"Been there, done that."

Dean looked surprised at Lilly, and then he kind of spaced out. Almost like he was daydreaming about what exactly they had done. A smile slowly crept across his face. Lilly slapped him in the back of the head, causing him to jerk back into reality.

"Don't even try to think about it. It wasn't like that."

"Sure it wasn't." He said grabbing his coat from Sam and wobbled to the door.

"Can we talk?" Sam said with a serious voice.

"Sure, I mean it's not like you can talk to purple nurple over there." Lilly joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam looked at her without any trace of lightened mood. The smile on her face disappeared.

"What do you want to talk about?" She said headed for the door.

"It's more of a who I want to talk about."

"Alright, what about her?" Lilly said pushing the door open and finding Dean passed out on the hood of the impala.

"You know I care about her, right?"

"Yah, help me get him in the car." She opened the back seat.

Sam got Dean over one shoulder and into the back seat before he took a breath, got in the front seat, and started to let everything out.

"I feel like the biggest ass in the world. I mean I just let her walk away from me. She said the three words that I've wanted to hear from her sense I met her, and I just let her go. What kind of person does that? If I really love her why did I let her go? It broke my heart to let her go, but I had too."

"That's were you're wrong, you didn't have to let her. She needed you and you let her down. There is no other way to spin it. Mellanie only had you and Dean left, her father died, her mother hasn't been in her life sense it happened, and she hasn't had any friends because of Kaitlyn and the others. You should feel like shit for doing this. I'm not going to try and make you feel better, that's not what you need right now. What you need is a wake up call."

Sam had started the car and was driving back. Lilly knew that he was listening because the more she spoke the more hurt he looked. It didn't take long for them to get back to the hotel.

"She wants to come back to you and you're acting like you don't care what she does. As much as I love the girl, she doesn't get what you're doing. I do though; you don't want to hurt her again. You want to keep her at a distance, but she doesn't need to be at a distance. Mellanie needs you. Show her that you need her too."

He had just pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, but he didn't pull into a spot. Instead he stopped just in front of their door, hoped out, walked into their room, and came out with all of their bags. Lilly popped the trunk for him and before she knew it he was back in the car.

"Where we going?" Lilly smiled.

"Elm Creek." Sam peeled out of the lot and sped away.


	14. Chapter 14: How She Came to Be

**_I do not own Supernatural_**

**_but i do own my O.C.'s _**

* * *

Back in Elm Creek, Mellanie was sitting in her room with no knowledge of what Ashen and Kaitlyn was up too. They had a summoning circle drawn on the floor in the back room. Kaitlyn skimmed over a few pages in an old leather bound book before closing her eyes and whispering something in Latin.

She stated out in a low whisper but was she got deeper into the incantation, her voice grow louder. The candles' flames were growing as Ashen kept a look out for Mellanie. All of the sudden it was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop like it was on surround sound.

Before Ashen could turn to see what had happened, arms snaked around her waist. She was scared at first, which was only because she hadn't realized that the hands were Damon's. After that she lend back into his hold. He whispered into her ear, "I knew you would find a way."

"You know I would do anything to get you back." She turned to face him.

Damon looked the same as he had the day they met. He had deep set eye's that were as red as rubies and his hair was the same shaggy midnight black. His broad shoulders and muscular build made it easy to feel like a little girl in his arms.

"What no thank you?" Kaitlyn said interrupting their moment.

"Thank you Kaitlyn." Damon said looking into her eyes.

Kaitlyn just nodded and started to walk toward the door. When she was at the doorway to the main office she turned around to see Ashen with her face glued to Damon's. A shiver of discussed ran down her spin and she continued to Mellanie's room.

She didn't knock as she entered to room. Mellanie was lying on her bed with her face in a pillow. Kaitlyn could tell she had been crying. As much as Kaitlyn loved to fuck with Mellanie's life, she hated to see her upset. Almost everything she did was to protect her. She was like a little sister, always there and messing things up but did it for a reason.

"What's the problem?" She said plopping onto the bed.

"Like you care why I'm crying." Mellanie said looking at Kaitlyn.

"I do care; I mean I have been with you for like fourteen years."

"You haven't been around that long; it's been more like ten."

"Wrong, who do you think was the first one? I know it wasn't Shavonda." Mellanie looked confused, as she should, after all she couldn't really know anything about how or who started it all.

"Do you know why this all started?"

"You don't what to hear that."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you really don't."

"I gave you your own body, the least you can do is tell me how it all fucking started. Tell me, what was so bad that I had to make someone like you to escape it?"

"It wont make you feel any better."

"I couldn't feel any worse then I already do at this moment."

"I beg to differ."

"Just tell me!"

"Fine, you really want to know. You want to know that ever hit he gave I took it for you. Every time his fist came at you I felt it instead."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Ashen's father."

"I never met him, besides if you have been around for fourteen years that would have made me thirteen when it happened. Ashen is only a year younger than me. The math doesn't add up." Mellanie was now sitting Indian style on the bed.

"He is a fucking gypsy do you really think that he wouldn't come back for his child? Their kin is all they truly own, or so I'm told. When he found out that Ashen wasn't with you guys he got a little upset. That's when he started to hit you, everyday for three months. You obviously don't remember because you blacked out and created me."

"Did mom know about it? Did she even care that it was happening?"

"She didn't realize it until it was too late, I had been created and there was no stopping you from making more of us, it just got out of control."

"Where is he, I want to know where he is." Mellanie's face was getting red with anger.

"On that note I have some good news, he is here, in Elm Creek I mean."

"You have to be kidding me?"

Kaitlyn was just about to say where he, but there was a crash outside the door. Mellanie and Kaitlyn exchanged a glance and then they started for the window. On the other side of the glass a navy blue cobalt had ran into Mellanie's car. Thank god there was no damage done to the cobalt, but that wouldn't stop them from trying to exchange information. The girls got outside just as a girl, no older than eighteen, got out of her car looking around the lot.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I thought I saw something and I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh no, the bumper is completely done for; here let me give you my information and I can get yours." She climbed back in her car looking for a piece of paper or something to write on.

"It's fine, your car is fine and I can always get a new bumper. There's no need to exchange information. Besides, you don't want to get your license taken away, do you?" Kaitlyn said before anyone could notify any sort of authority.

The girl in the car froze with her hand on her cell phone. She only had 911 dialed her finger was hovering over the green talk button.

"Are you sure it's alright?" She poked her head out from between the door and the car frame.

"Yes, we're sure and to show u how much I don't want this; how much would you like to have twenty dollars." Mellanie looked at Kaitlyn with the same shocked look that the teen driver had.

"I couldn't take money and wreck your car; it's just not the right thing to do." She said putting her phone down.

"How about you just leave? If you don't tell anyone, we won't tell anyone." Mellanie said quickly.

The girl was a little uneasy about the whole situation, but she just let it go as she shut her door and backed out of the lot. Mellanie turned back to Kaitlyn and punched her in the arm. Kaitlyn didn't even seem to notice the hit, while Mellanie's hand was writhing in pain. She looked over at Mellanie and asked what was wrong with her hand.

"I hit you in the arm and you didn't even feel it?"

"I've been through a lot, so it takes a lot for me to feel something, although I did feel a little tickle."

"Well that just makes me feel better." Mellanie joked pushing her back to their room.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dont forget to comment/review_**


	15. Chapter 15: I Never Knew

**_I do not own Supernatural_**

**_but i do own my O.C.'s _**

* * *

"Watch this." Sam mouthed to Lilly.

Dean was still in the backseat passed out with Lilly's flowered blanket covering him. He hated that blanket and had threatened to burn in on multiple occasions. Sam slowly reached over the seat and sprinkled some glitter on his face, how Dean had glitter in his car, he would never tell. With his face covered in and a flower covered blanket wrapped around him, Sam turned the radio of full blast, as Barbie Girl came through loud and clear.

He shot up from his seat and screamed, like he did when he had ghost sickness and a cat jumped out of a locker. Sam and Lilly began to laugh at him.

"Where the hell are we?" He said looking out the windows at the passing country side.

"Somewhere outside of Elm Creek, I think."

"We're exiting Odessa to be exact." Lilly said looking in the rear view mirror at the city behind them.

"And why are we going to Pine Creek?"

"Not Pine Creek, Elm Creek, and we're going to go get Mellanie and bring her back with us." Sam said gaining speed when he hit the highway.

"Well I'm hungry, so pull over."

"Do you plan on hunting something down in the woods, because that's about as close to food as me are right now?" Lilly smiled looking back at him; her eyes slowly moving to the flower blanket and she laughed again.

"What the fuck?" Dean said pushing its pink fuzziness onto the seat next to him.

"Don't like your blanket?" Sam joked.

"Oh, it is so on bitch."

"Jerk."

"You know you boys say that a lot."

"You're just jealous that you're not a part of it."

"Really, cause I thought it was because it was obvious. I think you're jealous because I pointed it out first."

"Actually, you're not the first one to point it out, Mell was." Sam said quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

Lilly and Dean looked at his face; it was growing sadder by the second. And pretty soon he was as depressed as he had been the day she left. He couldn't seem to find a way to be somewhat happy without her in his life. Although it had been only a few days, it was like he couldn't be happy without her. Everything he saw, did, or thought was somehow connected to her.

No one really said much of anything the rest of the drive. Lilly started to give directions to Sam once they got in town. She took them around the town before she took them to Mellanie's mother's house.

"Really, Mell grow up across the street from a church?" Dean laughed.

"More like she grow up in the church. Her mom is a big church goer, on like every committee, and helps out with all the mission trips." Lilly said.

"What happened with Mellanie?"

"She finally figured out what her dad did for a living."

"That must have been the end of Mellanie's church days."

"Not really, she still went to church. She would go every Sunday and pray for dad to be safe."

"Figures, she seems like the type." Dean huffed under his breath.

Sam got out of the car and strided to the door. He was just about to knock when Lilly came up behind him and told him that no one was home. It was mid-after noon on a Tuesday, that meant that she would be at the church working at the soup kitchen.

"Then I'm going to go find her." He skipped down the stairs in two giant leaps.

Dean was sitting in the back seat when Sam jogged across the street. Lilly asked if he was going to come with them, but he just sat there not saying anything. She rolled her eyes and ran after Sam, who was already at the doors.

"You don't know where you're going." She yelled at him.

"Hurry up then, we don't have all day."

She lead him through many halls and down some stairs before they arrived in the church's fellowship hall. There were a couple girls just inside the doors doing intake. One girl saw him and nudged her friend. They looked around seventeen or eighteen and shocked to see someone so tall and handsome walking into their little church. When Lilly became visible to the girls one recognized her.

"Lilly, what are you doing back here? I thought you were in Vegas." She said.

"Clara, is that you?" Lilly smiled, hugging her.

"Who's your friend?" The other one said.

"We're looking for Mrs. Kettle. Where is she?" Sam said looking around.

"She's in the kitchen." Clara pointed to the back of the hall.

"Thanks." He started walked away, leaving Lilly to talk with the girls.

He had no clue what he was going to ask. Should he ask where Mellanie is or should he try and talk with her about what had been going on? Had Mell not seen her mother yet? Had she told her mother not to let Sam know anything about where she is? All of these questions had just started to run through his mind when he was halfway down to the kitchen.

An elderly woman with a younger man helped her out of the kitchen and into the food line with the other people. She looked at Sam and smiled with a toothy grin. He smiled back and kept walking into the housel of the kitchen. There were a couple adults and some teenagers moving around trying to serve food, cleaning dishes, and making more food.

A few people looked over at him but no one kept there eyes on him for to long. Only now adult looked up, she had short strawberry blond hair and the same blue-green eyes that Mellanie has.

"Sir, you'll have to wait in line if you want something to eat." She said.

"I'm not here for food; I'm actually looking for Mrs. Kettle." The woman looked taken back.

"I'm Mrs. Kettle, what can I help you with?" She said.

"You don't know me, but I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Mellanie."

"Mellanie's back in town?" One of the boys in the kitchen said with his eyes lighting up.

"Kyle go back to cutting the vegetables, and mind your own business." She said walking closer to Sam.

Mellanie's mom looked out into the hall and saw Lilly talking with a couple of people. Her eye's nearly bugged out of her head. The last time she had seen Lilly was when she was in the hospital, wrapped in casts and bandages. Mrs. Kettle knew that Lilly took the blame for what had happened to her husband and she knew that Mellanie had done it. Well not Mellanie, but Kaitlyn.

"I really need to find her. Do you know where she is staying?" Sam stepped in front of her view.

"Are you Sam?" Her eye's narrowed as she spoke.

"I don't really know what she told you, but it might all be true. I'm here to fix things with us; please I have to see her."

"I don't know where she is staying. I only saw her for a few hours yesterday; it never came up."

"Do you know who might know?"

"Her sister might know, Ashen. She runs the local hotel."

"I didn't know Mell had a sister."

"If you don't mind I'm very busy with running the kitchen. Lilly should know what hotel I'm talking about. It was nice meeting you." She sounded a little ashamed at first, but then it grow into inpatients as the sound of crashing plates brought her back to the present.

"It was nice meeting you too. I hope we will see more of each other." Sam walked out of the kitchen and straight to Lilly.

"Have you seen Mellanie around town? We're looking for her; she and Sam have a thing going on." Lilly was saying to the one of the girls that was going intake.

"Well I don't know about Mellanie, but do you know about Ashen?"

"No, who the hell is that?"

"Ashen is Mellanie's half sister, turns out Mrs. Kettle was stepping out on the Mr." She gossiped.

"Mom would never do that, she has too much class for that."

"She may have class now, but she didn't about twenty-six years ago."

"Where can we find her?" Sam said looking her in the eye.

"Well, that depends."

"On…"

"On what your intentions are, we like to look after our own out here." She said sizing him up.

Sam was a little taken back by this girl. Lilly was holding back a laugh, because she knew that the girl was just joking around with him. More than anything she wanted to know what he was going to say. He still hadn't told Dean or Lilly what he really wanted to happen between him and Mellanie.

"That is really between her and me, but I want things to go back to how they were." His face was serious.

"Well, alright." She said after a pause.

"Does that mean you know where we can find her?" Lilly asked before Sam could open his mouth.

"Yah, that old hotel just inside town, she took if over after Mr. Kettle died."

"Thanks and don't forget to call me if you need anything." Lilly said.

"See you later Lilly and it was nice to finally meet the famous Sam Winchester. My sister doesn't stop talking about you and Dean every time she calls home."

"Thanks for making me sound like a creeper." Lilly laughed hugging her sister before leaving.

Sam was right behind her on the way out. He hadn't noticed, on his way in, all the pictures hanging on the walls. They were mostly of the youth of the church, but some of the pictures looked like they had been taken a long time ago. He slowed his pace as he walked, looking more that some of the pictures. Sam saw one that caught his eye more than the others.

It was taken sometime close to dusk and it was a group shot. They were outside of the church and he noticed that Mellanie was in the picture. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. Her mother and father were standing next to her. They were standing behind a girl in a wheelchair. The girls smile was huge as she was looking up at Mellanie and her family.

"That was the annual Special Olympics cook out. We help them fundraise for the upcoming events. Mellanie and her parents would help all day." Lilly said noticing the picture that he was looking at.

"She never told me any of this; I mean we never really talked about her past."

"Would you want someone you just met to know about your past, especially when it was as bad as hers?"

"That's the thing, we've been together for years and the most I knew about her was where she was from and that her dad's was killed. There's so much I don't know."

"Does it matter about her past? She just wants to focus on the future."

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Don't you dare start talking like that!" Dean shouted from behind them.

"What?"

"Dude, you have been in love with this girl sense the fucking moment you saw her. She loves you and you love her, don't fuck everything up because you don't know every little thing about you. Does she know everything about you?"

"No but," Sam started but was cut off my Dean.

"No buts about it. That my brother is called double standers, and that's not cool."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dont forget to comment/review_**

**_So i want to hear from some of my other veiwer...i know more than 3 people are reading this, don't get me wrong i love to know what you guys think, samgirl19, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, and Piercing Princess...but i'm not going to update again untill i get 5 new people to comment/review this.... i will keep writing in the hopes that i will be able to update soon :)_**


	16. Chapter 16: Their Here

**_I do not own Supernatural_**

**_but i do own my O.C.'s _**

Mellanie and Kaitlyn were sitting on her bed talking about what went on the night Mell's father was killed. Well, the talking started after Mellanie tried to kill Kaitlyn for admitting to killing their father. She told her that he wasn't the nicest guy in the world when it came to "helping get her personalities under control". He would beat some into staying hidden and he tried to exercise them out of her. When one wouldn't work he would try something harsher on not only her body but his. Kaitlyn saw it as abuse and she didn't want it to happen again.

It was hard for Mellanie to hear all of this. She saw her father as a smart, loving, and considerate man. Then again she couldn't remember anything that had happened when one of her personalities was out and about. Kaitlyn knew that they would have to talk about it sooner or later, so she decided that she was going to turn over a new leaf and be honest with Mellanie. One-hundred percent honest with her.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being like you, what's it like? I have always wanted to have your strength."

"Mell you do know that every personality that you have is some part of you, it's just magnified in us."

"So you're telling me that some part of me is a psycho little devil child?"

"Everyone has a little devil in them, I just like to act on it." She smiled.

"I've noticed." She laughed pushing Kaitlyn jokingly.

"Was that just a bonding moment?" Kaitlyn asked after a small silence.

"You know, I think it was. Are you alright?"

Kaitlyn's face was scrunched up a little, almost like she was in pain. She wasn't used to that kind of closeness with Mellanie. The extent of their relationship was Kaitlyn always protecting Mellanie. Kaitlyn had never really had any other kind of relationship with any other person.

"I'm fine, it's just that was kind of weird."

"Yah, but at least you lived through it."

"True that."

Outside you could hear car doors' slamming shut. Then the bell in the front office rang. Kaitlyn got up and looked out the window; it was Sam, Dean, and Lilly. She looked back at Mellanie and thought that their bonding time was up. Mellanie would get back with Sam and they wouldn't understand their new found relationship. Things would be tense between all of them and Kaitlyn doesn't do well in tense situations.

"Who's here?" Mellanie asked getting to her feet.

"It's Sam and Dean, should I leave?" She looked at the back window thinking that she could easily fit through it and out of tensions way.

"Why would you leave? You're a part of me, they're going to have to get used to that." Mellanie was bull headed that way, if someone was that important to her she wouldn't want them to hide from the other people she cared about.

Mellanie got to her feet and started for the door, grabbing Kaitlyn's arm on her way out. It took her more effort to get her out of the room then she thought. Kaitlyn literally turned into dead weight for Mellanie to push out of the room. When they finally got outside Sam and Lilly were already in the office. Dean what standing just outside looking around for no apparent reason. His back was to Mellanie and Kaitlyn as they walked up behind them.

"I missed you so much." Mellanie said grabbing him around the neck from the back.

He jumped slightly when she did this, and then he turned and gave her a big hug. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed her just as much as she missed him. He could see Sam inside talking to the manager of the motel. He looked a lot like a demand that he had exercised from a kid a while back.

"What are you guys doing here? Is there a job in town?" She asked breaking away from his hug.

"No, actually Sammy is finally pulled his head out of his ass and came to get you."

"Aw, I kinda throw up a little." Kaitlyn said from behind Mellanie.

"Shut up, you know it's cute." She punched her in the arm.

"And who might this be?" Dean said looking Kaitlyn up and down with one of his award winning smiles.

"Well, once your brother gets out here I can tell everyone at once." Mellanie backed up so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Kaitlyn.

That's when Dean saw it, the weird resemblance that Mellanie and Kaitlyn had. Although Kaitlyn had short black hair and Mellanie's was as blond as a Barbie. They had similar mannerisms and the energy that they had. He could tell it was someone close to her, but he was thinking that it would be her sister.

Mellanie and Kaitlyn were sitting on her bed talking about what went on the night Mell's father was killed. Well, the talking started after Mellanie tried to kill Kaitlyn for admitting to killing their father. She told her that he wasn't the nicest guy in the world when it came to "helping get her personalities under control". He would beat some into staying hidden and he tried to exercise them out of her. When one wouldn't work he would try something harsher on not only her body but his. Kaitlyn saw it as abuse and she didn't want it to happen again.

It was hard for Mellanie to hear all of this. She saw her father as a smart, loving, and considerate man. Then again she couldn't remember anything that had happened when one of her personalities was out and about. Kaitlyn knew that they would have to talk about it sooner or later, so she decided that she was going to turn over a new leaf and be honest with Mellanie. One-hundred percent honest with her.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being like you, what's it like? I have always wanted to have your strength."

"Mell you do know that every personality that you have is some part of you, it's just magnified in us."

"So you're telling me that some part of me is a psycho little devil child?"

"Everyone has a little devil in them, I just like to act on it." She smiled.

"I've noticed." She laughed pushing Kaitlyn jokingly.

"Was that just a bonding moment?" Kaitlyn asked after a small silence.

"You know, I think it was. Are you alright?"

Kaitlyn's face was scrunched up a little, almost like she was in pain. She wasn't used to that kind of closeness with Mellanie. The extent of their relationship was Kaitlyn always protecting Mellanie. Kaitlyn had never really had any other kind of relationship with any other person.

"I'm fine, it's just that was kind of weird."

"Yah, but at least you lived through it."

"True that."

Outside you could hear car doors' slamming shut. Then the bell in the front office rang. Kaitlyn got up and looked out the window; it was Sam, Dean, and Lilly. She looked back at Mellanie and thought that their bonding time was up. Mellanie would get back with Sam and they wouldn't understand their new found relationship. Things would be tense between all of them and Kaitlyn doesn't do well in tense situations.

"Who's here?" Mellanie asked getting to her feet.

"It's Sam and Dean, should I leave?" She looked at the back window thinking that she could easily fit through it and out of tensions way.

"Why would you leave? You're a part of me, they're going to have to get used to that." Mellanie was bull headed that way, if someone was that important to her she wouldn't want them to hide from the other people she cared about.

Mellanie got to her feet and started for the door, grabbing Kaitlyn's arm on her way out. It took her more effort to get her out of the room then she thought. Kaitlyn literally turned into dead weight for Mellanie to push out of the room. When they finally got outside Sam and Lilly were already in the office. Dean what standing just outside looking around for no apparent reason. His back was to Mellanie and Kaitlyn as they walked up behind them.

"I missed you so much." Mellanie said grabbing him around the neck from the back.

He jumped slightly when she did this, and then he turned and gave her a big hug. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed her just as much as she missed him. He could see Sam inside talking to the manager of the motel. He looked a lot like a demand that he had exercised from a kid a while back.

"What are you guys doing here? Is there a job in town?" She asked breaking away from his hug.

"No, actually Sammy is finally pulled his head out of his ass and came to get you."

"Aw, I kinda throw up a little." Kaitlyn said from behind Mellanie.

"Shut up, you know it's cute." She punched her in the arm.

"And who might this be?" Dean said looking Kaitlyn up and down with one of his award winning smiles.

"Well, once your brother gets out here I can tell everyone at once." Mellanie backed up so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Kaitlyn.

That's when Dean saw it, the weird resemblance that Mellanie and Kaitlyn had. Although Kaitlyn had short black hair and Mellanie's was as blond as a Barbie. They had similar mannerisms and the energy that they had. He could tell it was someone close to her, but he was thinking that it would be her sister.

* * *

**Alright so i didn't wait for more comments, but i still want to hear from new people. please comment/review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Forgiveness

**_I do not own Supernatural_**

**_but i do own my O.C.'s _**

"WHAT?" They all yelled in unison.

Mellanie had just told them who she was and that didn't sit well with Lilly. All the happy feelings and bear hugs that she just got were forgotten. Kaitlyn just smiled an awkward smile and shrunk a little behind Mellanie.

"I know this is weird, but I understand why she did it. She just has my best interest at heart. How could I be mad at her for that?" Mellanie said grabbing Kaitlyn's hand.

"She killed your dad Mellanie, how is that protecting you?" Lilly said glaring at Kaitlyn over Mell's shoulder.

"She has a point Mell."

"Shut up Dean," Sam said looking at all of them, "If she and Kaitlyn have worked out their problems then I don't see one."

"Amen." Kaitlyn chimed in from over Mellanie's shoulder.

Lilly looked right at her and said, "Well I have some issues with her that will never be fixed. I hate her."

"Then you hate me." Mellanie said.

"I could never hate you Mell, you're my best friend."

"Kaitlyn was and is a part of me; if you have her then you hate me. It's that simple."

"I need some air." Dean got up and walked to the door.

"I think I'll go with you." Lilly said with a tiny hint of anger.

After Lilly and Dean left the room Sam seemed to look more relaxed. His shoulders fell a little bit and he let out a long low breath. Mellanie looked at Kaitlyn, as to tell her to leave without saying a word. Sam saw this and put his hand on her shoulder and she didn't get up.

"She doesn't have to leave, I have to say something's to her anyway."

"What do you have to say to me?" She looked a little scared, but sat there anyway.

"I want to tell you thank you, for what you did for Mellanie back then. I wouldn't have had a chance to meet her and fall in love with her without your help. Also, I wanted to tell you that you can NOT call me Sammy. Only Mell can call me that from know on. If she wants that is?" He looked over to her; she didn't expect Sam so say that.

"Can I go now; this is getting kinda weird for me." She said looking between them.

They didn't speak; they nodded for her to leave. When the door was shut again Sam put his hand on her leg.

"I know that I've hurt you and I am sorry for that, but you have to realize that that was a lot to take in at once. You couldn't have expected me to be fine with everything within a matter of minutes, but after you didn't come back I realized that I didn't want to be without you."

"Then why did it take you a week to come and get me?"

"I didn't think you wanted me back. I mean you didn't call or text me so I thought you wouldn't want me to come after you."

"You thought wrong; I wanted you to come after me the moment I left. You were the only thing that I thought about." Mellanie said grabbing his hand and holding it in hers.

"How could I know that? You didn't call me or text me, nothing for that whole week."

"You can't blame it all on me, the phone goes both ways. You could have called me."

"I know I could have called, but after I heard that you called Dean…"

"How do you know I called him?"

"He told me, obviously you had no problem calling him and telling him you were alright." Sam pulled his hand away from her.

"I called him because I knew that he would pick up. He wanted me to talk to you, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I hated myself so such for leaving, the way I did, that I couldn't hear your voice. I couldn't even hear Dean say your name."

"I didn't know."

"Exactly, you didn't know. You just thought about yourself and how you were going to deal with everything. I love you, but do you really love me?"

"Of course I love you; I care a lot about you. Why would you question that?"

"Because if you really cared you would have thought about my feelings in all of this. You would have thought about what would think about it."

"I was thinking of you the whole time, maybe I was just over thinking your side." He looked away from Mellanie.

"Look at me, Sam. You knew how hard it was for me to say I love you, but I said it. It broke my heart that you didn't come after me. Call me a push over but, I can get past that."

Mellanie grabbed Sam's chin and forced him to look at her. It didn't take that long for him to look into her eyes and see that she was being serious. He looked for anything that would prove what she said to be wrong and he found nothing.

"How can you get past it?"

"I just feel like if we get over this, things can go back to normal and we don't have to be weird around each other."

"What if I can't forgive myself?" He closed his eyes and when they opened back up they were turning red.

Sam almost never cried, just like his big brother Dean. Mellanie always choked it up to a guy thing, but she wasn't used to seeing him like this. As the tears welled up in his eyes, one started to fall. Her hand swiped it away before it had reached his cheek.

"Sammy, I don't want you to think like that. You were scared and confused, so was I. We just needed to go through this to make us stronger not weaker."

"I just don't get why or how you could forgive and forget so fast."

"Yes you do." She smiled as Sam looked confused.

She leaned into him, her mouth right next to his ear. Sam could smell the lilac body spray that he bought her. He didn't know what she was doing, but he missed being this close to her.

"No, I really don't." He said after a moment.'

"It's because I love your stupid ass." She said before kissing his neck, in the exact spot that he loved.

* * *

**please comment/review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Leather

**_I do not own Supernatural_**

**_but i do own my O.C.'s _**

Dean and Lilly were sitting just outside the main office waiting for either Sam or Mellanie to come rushing out of the room. To their surprise it was Kaitlyn that came out of the room first. She spotted them and tried to run in the other direction. Her turning around caused her to run into the wall, she fell to the ground.

"Smooth." Dean smirked.

Lilly got up from her spot on the curb and walked over to her. With her arm extended, Kaitlyn just looked at her. She didn't know if she should take the hand or get up on her own. Her past exercises with Lilly told her that she shouldn't trust her to help. Kaitlyn got up on her own and backed away slowly.

"I have to ummm, leave." She said looking nervous.

Kaitlyn was more than willing to get Mellanie hit, she hadn't taken a punch on her own in a long time. She didn't know if she would be able to take the hit and hit back, or take the hit and fall on her ass. Dean was sitting in the back watching as she became more uncomfortable. He thought it was cute, in a way, like a kitten is cute when it first realizes to stay away from water. In fact it made him laugh a little, out loud.

Lilly and Kaitlyn looked back at him at the same time, with the same look. He was taken aback by what he had just witnessed. That caused the girls to look at each other than back at him. This pause in tension gave Kaitlyn the chance to find some strength.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" She said stepping toward him.

"N-Nothing." He stammered.

"That's what I thought." Kaitlyn started to walk away from Lilly and toward Dean.

He froze a little with every step that she took. When her lips were right next to his ear and started to whisper, he was immovable. Lilly watched the whole thing go down, she even saw the shiver run down Dean's back.

"You know, you should have been in Mellanie's head when I thought about you. Ever wonder why she blushes when you mention leather?"

Dean's face went white, he didn't know weather to laugh or shrink back in fear. She could sense that Ashen and her boy Damon were walking out of the office; Kaitlyn could sense things like people coming or when things would happen. Little did she realize how fast they would be coming out of the office doors.

"Damon it's not that bad, she will love you once she gets to know you." Ashen said squeezing his shoulder.

"She won't even give me the chance and you know that. I've already talked with her and we both know how well that turned out." He kissed the top of her head when he was done with what he had to say.

"You must be Ashen." Dean said taking the distraction that broke Kaitlyn away from him.

"Dean right? It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Kaitlyn, do you think you could tell Mellanie about the service tonight? There are a lot of people that would want to see her before she leaves."

"The way things are turning out with her and Sam I would be shocked if they both came out of that room at all." She laughed.

"That's nasty, I don't need to be hearing that kind of thing." Dean said looking at Lilly.

"Like he hasn't heard or seen you having sex." Kaitlyn said remembering all the times she had over heard Dean talking about his conquests.

"Seen?" Lilly questioned.

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to tell everyone about Sam's little mistake of not knocking before walking into their motel room, but Dean through his arms around her and put his hand over her mouth. Ashen laughed a little and leaned back on Damon. While Lilly looked a little angry.

"Well we're going to go see my mom. I closed up the office so you don't have to worry about leaving or anything." Ashen said starting to walk to her car.

"Well I didn't know I work here now, but alright." Kaitlyn joked after Dean released her.

Damon looked back at Kaitlyn when Ashen was already in the car. He looked at her with a cocky grin as he lowered himself into the car. Lilly was talking with Dean so they didn't see anything. Even with Kaitlyn's strong personality, Damon scared her a bit. She didn't know what it was about him, the fact that she summoned him from hell or the fact that his smiled reminded her of someone, but it freaked her out.

* * *

**i know this is short but i havent had that much time to write, i'll try to update soon. please comment/review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Where Did She Go?

**_I do not own Supernatural_**

**_but i do own my O.C.'s _**

Mellanie and Sam were laying in each others arms. It was easy for her to feel comfortable with him, even after all they had been through she found herself more than willing to be in his arms. It just felt right to be with him in that moment, but it didn't last long.

Dean came running into the room yelling about something or another. They could tell that he had been drinking, Sam looked at the clock and it was 4 o'clock. He normally wouldn't drink this much, but he was considering himself of vacation and that meant he could drink all he wanted.

"What are you slurring about?" Mellanie said snuggling closer to Sam.

"Lilly and Kaitlyn got into a fight and some random chick came at Kaitlyn."

"Is everyone okay?" Mellanie's eyes went wide and filled with tears.

"Yah everyone's good, but Kaitlyn ran off with the chick."

Mellanie grabbed her clothes from the floor and put them on in a hurry. Sam did the same only he moved a little slow than her. Dean swayed from his spot by the door and then fell over. Mellanie looked at him and rolled her eyes, he was always getting drunk at in convenient times.

"Can you put him on the bed; I'll go start to car." She said grabbing the keys from Dean's pocket.

Sam did what she asked and than walked out to meet her. She was sitting in the driver's seat with the passenger side door open. He barely had time to close his door before Mellanie's foot was pressed on the gas. Driving like this wasn't normal for her; she had only driven like this twice in her life. Once when she found out that her mother had gotten sick, and the other was when Sam was being tortured by ghouls.

"Babe, how do you know where she'll be?"

"She is a part of me, I think I would know where she would be." Mellanie snapped.

"Thanks for the verbal lashing." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her."

"I can tell you two really must have hit it off."

"She is really a good person once you get to know her." Mellanie smiled.

"So where do you think she is?"

"There are only two places that she could have gone. One is the hotel that we were just at, and the other is a little place by my house."

"How do you know she wasn't at the hotel?"

"She wouldn't be a girl back to the hotel that her family is staying at, she's crazy but she isn't stupid." Sam smiled at her response.

As they pulled closer to her house, she saw that there were many cars in the church parking lot. There normally wasn't a service on Friday nights, as much as she was worried about Kaitlyn, she wanted to see what was going on. When she pulled into the parking lot, Sam gave her a confused look.

"I just want to see what's going on. Than we can go and pull Kaitlyn away from her love of the night." Mellanie looked at her reflection in the mirror, fixed her hair, and got out of the car.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Of course I want you too. I want to introduce you to my mother."

"I've already met her." He said sheepishly.

"Well now I'm going to introduce you properly." Mellanie grabbed his hand and walked to the foyer of the church.

She looked around, nothing had changed. The wallpaper was the same and the bulletin board was still the same color just faded a little bit. When she looked at the board, she saw the picture of her and her family with October. She was one to the kids on the Special Olympics team the year her family helped out. It turned out that October had passed away a little over a year later. Sam noticed that she was looking at the picture, he asked her about it.

"That's my family with October, she was with the Special Olympics team when I was in high school. I hung out with her during practice and after sometime. We got really close." Mellanie said looking past the picture and into the past.

"She seems like she liked you."

"Yah well we were really close. She was one of the higher functioning ones so it was easier for me to talk with her."

"Come on, I think people are down this way." Sam pulled her toward fellowship hall.

"How do you know your way around?"

"When I came to find you earlier Lilly showed me around."

"Great now I don't have an excuse to take a break from people." Mellanie laughed.

"Come on before I have second thought about what you mean by that." Sam put his arm around her and started walking toward the busy sounds of the kitchen.

* * *

**i know this is short but i havent had that much time to write, i'll try to update soon. please comment/review.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Church

**_I do not own Supernatural_**

**_but i do own my O.C.'s_**

**_

* * *

_**

As soon as Mellanie was seen stepping into the kitchen, she was ambushed by all of the older ladies. There were her grandmother's friends that hadn't seen her sense she was a little child. Every one of them told her about how much she had grown up.

"Have you guys seen my mother? I heard she might be here." Mellanie asked the masses of people around her.

"I believe she is around here somewhere and who might this strapping young man be?" Mrs. Gardner asked looking over at Sam.

"Well, this is Samuel Winchester. He is my boyfriend." She smiled taking Sam's hand.

"Oh my stars, when did you get a boyfriend?" Her eyes moved back and forth.

"I've been with him for years now, I was with him when my dad passed."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I forgot about all of that, it's been so long sense anyone 'round here has thought about that."

"That's fine, I was really hopping that my mother would be around."

"Well you just go and check in the dinning area. Take a plate of food when you like."

"Thank you Mrs. Gardener." Mellanie said pulling Sam toward an even bigger mass of people.

Sam was feeling a little worried about meeting Mellanie's mother so formally. He wanted her mother to like him. There were many people looking at them as they entered the hall. The young man that had gotten bright eyes at the mention of Mellanie's name came power walking over to them. He had changed into a pair of washed out jeans and a button-up shirt.

"Mellanie, how have you been?" He smiled.

"Kyle, is that you? You've gotten so big." Mellanie opened her arms for a hug.

"Look who's talking, last time I saw you. Well lets just say that you could barley fill out your…"

"Hey now youngster. Don't talk to me like that, I am older than you." She playfully punched his arm.

Kyle looked at Sam with a cocky half grin on his face. He was trying to have a mini showdown with Sam in the middle of the reunion party. There were more pressing matters than this little child trying to show him up. Sam put his arm around Mellanie and pointed toward her mother.

"Oh, I see my mother. Will you excuse us Kyle?"

"Sure, we'll have time to talk later." He gave her a hug and stepped aside.

Mrs. Kettle was sitting at a table with some of the teenagers that were in the mission trip group. They were talking about were they were going to go for the upcoming trip. The group wasn't very big, but you could tell that they all wanted to be there.

"I think the best places to go would be a reservation of some kind. They don't really need the faith, but they could use the help." Clara spoke with authority, mainly because she was going to be the oldest youth member going this year.

"Clara has a point. We could learn something them that you may not have known before." Mrs. Kettle agreed.

"Mom?" Mellanie said.

"Ashen, were is your…" Mrs. Kettle turned and saw that it was Mellanie, not Ashen speaking.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure honey, should we take this somewhere private?"

"That would be best, Sam why don't you stay out here. I'll come and get you when we're done talking." Mell said helping her mother from the plastic chair she was sitting in.

Sam watched as Mell and her mother walked out of the hall and toward the nearest bathroom. He took the seat that Mrs. Kettle was sitting in and looked around the table. All of the mission kids were looking at him with either awe or confusion. Dean would have gotten a kick out of seeing his brother at a table full of teenagers.

"So how do you know Mell?" Clara asked after awhile.

"She's my girlfriend."

"We got that part, I meant how did you meet?"

"It sounds kinda stupid but we met online. We were both on a site that not may people were on. We just clicked I guess."

"Interesting, so where do you guys live now?"

"We live all over really. My brother and I travel a lot for our job."

"What about Mell? She's never been one for driving around all day and night."

"You seem to know a lot about Mellanie. Were you two close?" Sam was sick of his interrogation.

"She was the closest thing I had to a sister when I was growing up." Clara admitted.

"What about the rest of you? Do you all know Mellanie so well?"

A few of the kid's nodded their heads and a few just looked at their hands. Sam looked over to where Mellanie and her mom had disappeared. He wanted to get out of this place, find Kaitlyn, and go back to bed with Mellanie in his arms.

"If you travel a lot, were do you sleep? Not in a car I hope."

"No, we stay at motels."

"I would never be able to do that, leaving out of a suitcase. I don't see how anyone could."

"You get used to it after a while." Mellanie said walking up behind Sam.

"How could you drive in a car all day with two guys and than sleep in a motel with them? Don't you guys get sick of each other?" Clara looked up at Mell.

"Dean can be hard to handle sometimes, but Sam makes it worth it." She smiled down at him.

"We're in a church Mellanie." Clara scolded with a smile pulling at her mouth.

"Whatever, I hate to do this but we have to go and get one of my friends."

"Are you going to come back?"

"Once I see if she is alright, we'll be back before you know it." Mellanie walked around the table and gave Clara a hug.

"Hurry back, I have to work in the morning." Clara called to her as they started to walk.

* * *

**i havent had that much time to write, i'll try to update soon. please comment/review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Heeellooo Jay

**_I do not own Supernatural_**

**_but i do own my O.C.'s_**

**_

* * *

_**

"What did you have to talk to you mom about?" Sam asked fallowing Mellanie across the street.

"I wanted to give her a heads up about Kaitlyn and the rest of them. She knows how crazy some of them are."

"Did she take the news well? I mean she didn't freak out of you did she?"

"No, she seemed relieved that I didn't have them anymore. It was a pleasant surprise."

"Where are we going now?" They were now in front of Mellanie's mother's house.

"There's this place around back that I used to find myself after blacking out. I always got the feeling that something wrong happened whenever I would wake up." Mellanie started for behind the house.

There was a path that led into the woods behind her house. With the sun setting it was very dark only a few yards in. Sam took the lead, not wanting anything to attack Mellanie, if it wanted anyone is was getting him. He didn't know if there was anything, but he didn't want her getting hurt so soon after getting her back.

A quarter mile into the trees and Sam could see a clearing. It was filled with light and he could see a run down house, from the outside it looked like it was only one room. He looked back at Mellanie asking, with his eyes, if this was what they were looking for. She nodded and her eyes got big when a scream came from the house.

They both ran at a sprint toward the house. Mellanie got too and up the porch stairs faster than Sam. She kicked the door in with the force that only Heather could have had. Kaitlyn was standing in the middle of the room with her shirt off and the girl that took her out of the bar was lying on a mattress on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kaitlyn yelled with a bit of rage in her voice.

"Dean said that you got in a fight at a bar and left with some chick." Mellanie was confused.

"I am not just some chick." The girl on the floor stood up and looked Mellanie up and down.

"Than who are you?" Sam said stepping in front of Mellanie.

"I'm surprised you don't already know that, I mean you act like we've never had sex, Sammy." Her smile was a little to flirty for Mellanie's likings.

"Take you beatie eyes off my boyfriend before I rip them out." Mellanie's voice had enough venom in it to kill a heard of cows.

"Mellanie, I swear to you that I've never seen her before."

"You might not have seen me, but we have had sex. Just like you've slept with Kaitlyn and Ruth and Shavonda." The girl smiled.

"What the fuck?"

"Mell Mell, chill its Jay. You remember her, she got you in all of that trouble with the football team." Kaitlyn pulled Jay close to her.

"Jay…oh, Jay. I remember you know. Come give me a hug." Mellanie smiled and started to move from behind Sam.

When Jay was in reaching distance, Mellanie jumped at her and began hitting her in the face. She was yelling about how much she hated her and wanted to kill her while she was punching her face in. Kaitlyn let it go for a while, loving the image of two chicks fighting, but after a few seconds she started to pull Mellanie off her.

"Calm down chicky, she didn't do anything to you."

"She fucked the whole football team in my body, I think that give me a right to beat the shit out of her." Mellanie squirmed in Kaitlyn's arms.

"Hold your girl while I check on mine." Kaitlyn passed Mell to Sam.

"Your girl, you mean you're _with_ Jay. That's like fucking yourself, nasty."

"You say it like you've never had fun with yourself. You forget I've been in your head for a long time."

"I'm fine Kaitlyn, it's a better greeting than I thought I would get." Jay smiled and stood up with the help of Kaitlyn.

* * *

**i havent had that much time to write, i'll try to update soon. please comment/review.**


	22. Chapter 22: Let's Go Hunt Some Bitches!

"You're so fucking lucky right now."

"Actually I was about to get lucky before you came in here like Gang Busters."

"Stop talking like that."

"Aww, does it creep you out to know that we're together or that you didn't get the chance first?" Jay said stepping closer to Mellanie and Sam.

"Jay stop, we have to leave anyways. See you around I guess." Kaitlyn walked up, snaking her arms around Jay.

"Alright baby, call me anytime." Jay turned around in Kaitlyn's arms and began to kiss her.

Sam practically had to drag Mellanie from the room. Kaitlyn came out a few minutes later with her hair a little messy. She looked from Mellanie to Sam.

"Where's Dean?" She said.

"Passes out at the hotel. We role out in the morning, you coming with us?"

"Lets go hunt down some bitches." She smiled.

* * *

It's been almost three years since Mellanie had become normal and she loves it. Hunting with her, now fiancé, Sam and his brother Dean with a lot of help from Kaitlyn. She calls her mother all the time and occasionally stops in to see with her own eyes how well her mother is doing.

Kaitlyn has taken to disappearing for a few day to visit Jay. She treats the boys like they have been friend's sense birth, cracking jokes at them and pranking them. With all of her knowledge of the hunting world, she could figure out exactly what they were dealing with on every hunt. The boys had finally stared to trust her as well.

Sam is dealing with his issues, just as he had been for as long as he can remember, but being with Mellanie helps him focus. He proposed to her after they got done hunting a Juin. When she said yes he became the happiest man in the world.

Dean and Lilly were together for a year before Lilly got herself killed on the job. As much as it broke Dean's heart, he tried to move on with his life. After a few weeks in a bar of course, but he was on his way back to being the same old Dean. He has also taken to spying, well trying to spy, on Kaitlyn and Jay's alone time. Once and a while they play little tricks on him.

* * *

**So it's been a good long while since i've updated this story. i figured i would just end it, maybe work on a spin off or something...shoot me a message and let me know what you think. A big thanks to all of the people who favorited this story, added reviews, and read through this long story. i'm glad you like it that much :) **

**i love you all **

**4ever yours**

**Mrs. Friendly Lover 3**


End file.
